The Only Way
by Xeleria
Summary: Lucy married Freed to stay in Fairytail, ended up adopting a daughter, and found herself back in the noble life...But what happened when an old enemy is still after her? {Current arc: Never Give Up}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is rated M for a reason. There will be betrayal, sex, and drama. If you are not comfortable with these themes, please do not read! There is no set updating schedule since I'm mainly working on "Lighting up the Sky". I'm going to do my best to keep this at a narrator's POV, although it will mainly follow Lucy. **

**Basic Text: **blah

**Thoughts: **_'blah'_

**Speech: **"Blah"

**Letters/request posters: **_"blah"_

**Quotes within speech: **"Blah'blah' blah."

**Songs/ Incantations: ** _"Blah"_

**Scene Changes:** ~Whatever is now going on, where, and time differences~

**Author notes: Well bold obviously….uh I mean Blah?**

**DISCLAIMER: Fairytail belongs to Hiro Mashima, this is just my own imagination running wild!**

Chapter 1: The Only Way?

Nothing about today was normal. From the moment she woke up Lucy knew something was wrong. It all started with the fact the Natsu was nowhere to be found. He didn't crawl into her bed in the middle of the night, he wasn't pigging out on her food, and he wasn't trying to find her novel. However, everything really went wrong when she entered the guild. Everything was quiet. Eyes were downcast and away from the celestial spirit mage, Cana was sober, and Natsu was getting along with Gray. Lucy was worried, Fairytail only got this way when something really bad happened.

"Um, guys…what happened?"

Master Makarov just seemed to notice her walk in the door. He got up and started walking to his office.

"Lucy dear, come with me. There's something you need to see."

Lucy followed Makarov to his office and gently closed the door. She then took a seat in one of the comfy leather chairs that faced a big oak desk.

"Master, what's going on?"

Makarov pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Lucy.

"This arrived earlier this morning addressed to myself."

Lucy opened the letter and read it out loud.

"_Dear Makarov Dreyar, Fairytail Guild Master;_

_ I am sorry to be writing this letter, however I had no choice. Lucy is to be wed to a nobleman unless you find a way to stop it. I did everything I could, yet Duke Whinningham of Bosco has said her hand in marriage, or war. He is desperate to marry the last remaining Heartfilia. The only way to stop this is if she is already married to someone of equal status. That was the most the Duke would budge on the subject. You only have three days before I must reply to him._

_Forgive me,_

_Princess Hisui E. Fiore_

_P.S. Please tell Lucy how sorry I am that I couldn't stop this. The rest is in your hands. I beg you to find a way to save her when I cannot. Please Makarov. If there is anything I can do to assist further, please tell me."_

Tears were streaming down her face as she read the end of the letter. Lucy dropped the letter, no longer having the will to hold onto it. Her voice a whisper as she uttered a single word.

"No…"

Makarov walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"We will find a way. Levy and Freed have been searching…."

Suddenly two figures burst through the door. One was short and had waist length blue hair, the other was of average height and had mid-thigh length green hair. Both were carrying a single book.

"Freed! Levy! What is the meaning of this?"

Levy was still catching her breath so Freed explained.

"We found a way for her to stay in Fairytail, permanently. However, this is the only way. The laws on these matters are too strict and have very few loopholes. Thankfully we found one."

Lucy suddenly piped back to life, her voice urgent.

"How?"

"You have to marry someone within the guild that is also nobility, then the Princess can bump that person's status temporarily."

Lucy went from hopeful to depressed. _'I really thought that I could get out of going to Bosco and leaving my family behind."_

"That's impossible though."

Makarov was slowly starting to piece everything together, and gave Lucy the one answer she so desperately needed.

"No, it's not impossible."

"How master? They have to be nobility already for the Princess to…"

Freed cut her off by placing a hand on her shoulder, his voice low and soothing.

"Are you willing to marry someone to stay?"

"As long as I don't have to leave Fairytail. This is my family. I have no one left."

"Then I will tell you my secret. My full name is Freed J. Foudre. I go by my middle name so that people do not recognize me."

Lucy one again went through an emotion change. She now went from depressed, to confused, to understanding.

"But that means that you are part of the longest living family in Fiore. Older than the family the country was named after."

"Correct."

The shock made Lucy numb and she could no longer process what was going on around her. Levy saw the change in her friends and walked over to her, giving her a hug.

"Talk to your father and see if he is willing to help us."

"I was actually expecting a visit from him..."

Suddenly a loud yell went through the guild

"FREED, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Freed chuckled at Laxus and excused himself.

"More than likely he has arrived."

Freed left the room while Levy as still trying to calm down Lucy. A few minutes later he returned with an older man in tow. The man had the same green hair that Freed did, just considerably shorter. His eyes were a light green and showed his age, yet they were still kind. He was about the same height as Freed. He wore a simple white dress shirt ducked into black dress pants and accompanied by black half-calf high boots. He immediately went and shook hands with Makarov.

"Hello. Master Makarov. My name is Lazare V. Foudre. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Thank you for watching over my son while he has been here."

"The pleasure its mine. Freed is a strong mage with an even stronger heart."

"Yes, and he has informed me upon my arrival that there was a matter you would like to discuss. How may I be of service?"

Makarov sighed and pulled out the letter. Levy knew that this was not a conversation she would be needed in and quietly left, that and Lucy had finally regained her composure. Once Levy was down the hall he handed the letter to Lazare as he explained the situation.

"To put it frankly one of our own has been put into a very bad situation that she had nothing to do with."

Lazare had finished reading the letter and handed it back to Makarov.

"I wish I could help, but even my family is not equal to the status of a duke."

Freed stopped his father before he could say more.

"Although that is normally true, there is a stipulation in the law that says that any member of the royal family can temporarily boost the status of any family when threatened with war. Therefore it can work, all that would be left on our part is to create the marital contract."

"Although that is true son, is this something both of you are willing to do? Marital contracts for nobility are for life and cannot be broken. In other words, once this is done neither of you can get a divorce. It would also concrete you becoming head of the family. I know you don't care for the life of nobility."

Lucy looked up at Freed. _'I didn't know he was putting so much up on the line for me. Maybe he just didn't know.'_

"I know father, but it's the only way for her to stay here. Fairytail is her family. I refuse to allow her to be torn from her family when there is something I can do to prevent it."

She looked at him with awe. _'He did know. I can't just take away his life….'_

"Freed, you don't have to do this for me. I don't…"

Freed cut her off and started walking towards her slowly. Every step emphasizing his point.

"Lucy, listen to me. I know that we don't know a lot about each other. I am also well aware of what this would entitle. However, I know something else as well. I know that you are the light of Fairytail. When you walk into a room everyone's day gets better, and I mean everyone's. You said earlier that you would marry to stay. Well I would marry to keep you here."

He was standing right by her now, the back of his right hand gently grazing her face.

"I am not one to jump into things blindly Lucy, yet here I am taking a chance. All that I ask is that you jump with me. You don't have the choice of Fairytail or Bosco, nor do you have the choice of mage or wife. The only option you have is me or him. I wish you had the option you desperately wanted, but I cannot grant that to you. There is no other way. So, I will ask one more time: Will you take a risk with me?"

"All I have to do is jump, right?"

Makarov and Lazare watched he interaction between the pair, their aged wisdom seeing what Lucy and Freed could not. The two had already fallen in love.

"Yes."

"Then catch me."

**A/N: Okay so not exactly how I planned on ending this chapter, but better! Don't worry this isn't the last you will hear from the Duke or Hisui.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I just wanted to say how awesome it was to have so many people read the first chapter of this story! (And how awesome it was that quite a few of you *cough cough* Raelin Thaon, Bentears, Xx21KatieKat12xX, Tenshinko27, Daddys little crazy…. *cough cough* have also read my LaLu story) For any of your lovelies that would like to see the outfits mentioned in the story they will be on my profile under the heading TOW. Also some of the things mentioned in the chapter will be explained in the ending author note! Also I forgot to mention last chapter that this takes place 6 years AFTER the Eclipse Arc (X797). Also Sun village, Tartarus, and Avatar arc never happen in this story. They're just too sad for my taste. As those who have read my LaLu story 'Lighting up the Sky' know I have a special beginning to every chapter called….**

**REVIEW CORNER!**

**End-Theory-Confirmed: **You need it, you get it lol. Here's another chapter. Also congrats on beign the first one to review this story *starts party in your honor*.

**Thenshinko27: **I love this ship too! As for where this is going, I believe I have mentioned in 'Lighting up the Sky' that I don't plan much. It still works though!

**Xx21KatieKat12xX: **You're awesome too! And I have to agree, Freed and Lucy are just some adorable together. I just wish that Hiro Mashima would make at least ONE Lucy ship canon.

**Bigr3d: **Thanks! I had plot bunnies chasing fluff carrots for a good three days while writing the first chapter. I wanted to open the relationship with a bang lol.

**Sesshulover: **Here's the update.

**Daddys little crazy …: **Yes it is… Plus so much more!

**Bentears: **If you weren't I'd be worried lol. (Mainly because that means I would have really messed the first chapter up.)

**Raelin Thaon: **Ummmm... Shouldn't you be more worried about the Bosconian Duke then Freed? I mean Freed is the perfect gentlemen…well except for that time he beat up Reedus….and Alzack…and Cana…and almost killed Elfman…and forced Juvia and Cana to fight…. And Fought Mirajane…all in the same day….…Okay maybe your right. But he did cut his hair! (Thank god he grew it back out…)

**DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima owns this wonderful thing called Fairytail and all of its amazing characters.**

Chapter 2: Rushed Yet Beautiful

It was crazy how fast Mirajane worked. In less than twenty four hours she had not only planned, but set up, and purchased everything for the ceremony. She even had time to send out invitations and inform Princess Hisui of the plan. The scary part is that Lucy had absolutely no say in anything but her dress, Bridesmaids, and the color scheme. She had chosen Levy, Wendy, and Lisanna to be her bridesmaids while Erza would be her maid of honor. Freed had chosen Bickslow, Romeo, and Gajeel to be his groomsmen while Laxus, of course, was the best man. Once Erza found out that she was the maid of honor she had dragged Lucy, Freed, and Lazare off to go dress shopping before she could say anything else to Mira. Lazare and Makarov had insisted on paying for everything. Makarov took care of the actual ceremony while Lazare all of the clothing and jewelry. Once they got to the boutique everything went from stressful to fun. It didn't take Lucy long to find the perfect dress either. Shortly after they headed to the jewelry store before ending at the shoe store.

The dress was a beautiful cream colored, silk, princess cut dress with a sweetheart bodice. The bodice had cream pearls embedded into the fabric to create an intricate set of patters. Around her core was a three inch thick strip that separated the decorated bodice from the flowing skirt that reached to her ankles. It came with a thin cream veil and comb. On the edges of the veil was a discrete flower design while the comb was gold and had small pearls designed into a flower pattern. The tiara that would rest on the crown of her head matched the dress perfectly with the golden flower design, the only difference being that it had diamonds instead of pearls. The accenting jewelry was a tasteful mix of diamonds and pearls once again placed into a flower design. The final tough to her bridal outfit was the mid-calf high vintage lace-up boots with one inch heels.

The dresses and matching accessories for the bridesmaids and Maid of honor were just as beautiful. Erza's dress was a full length silk gold dress with a sweetheart bodice. A three inch strip was around her core, separating the bodice from the skirt and starting the gentle flow it the skirt. On the left side of the strip was a diamond decal made from diamonds. The shoes that were bought to go with it were simple three inch plain gold stilettos. She accompanied the dress with a pure gold choker that had a flower pattern to it with matching earrings. The bridesmaid's dresses were mid-thigh length with a sweetheart bodice. The top of the dress had gold sequins until the core where it switched to the skirt. The skirt has a lacey over cloth with a few sequins scattered about. The shoes that went with the dress were simple gold sparkly two inch stilettos. The jewelry was a simple gold chain with a three diamond drop and matching earrings.

They had finished shopping two hours ago and Erza ad decided to go home. Lucy had Virgo take everything to Mira since all of the girls were gathering there to get ready while all the boys were gathering at Laxus's place. Lucy, Freed, and Lazare had decided to go to dinner at a local restraint before going to bed for the night. The three sat at a table away from the crowd so they could talk privately. The waiter had just taken their order and poured a glass of Amarone for Freed and Lazare and a glass Riesling for Lucy. Shortly after the conversation flowed freely, Lazare taking the lead.

"So Ms. Hearfilia how long have you been in Fairytail?"

"Please, call me Lucy. As for your question I have been part of Fairytail for a little over thirteen years if you count the time gap from the S-Class trails."

"I remember that. All of the participants and the guild master disappeared for seven years. My entire family thought we had lost Freed for good when that happened. I'm just glad he his back safe."

Freed sighed into his wine glass when his father said that. _"I wish they hadn't gone through that. It must have nearly killed mother."_ When he spoke his voice was smooth and relaxed, whether from the company or the wine he hadn't a clue.

"With Zeref gone for good nothing like that will ever happen again."

"I know son, but it still worried us."

Just then their food arrived. Lazare had a venison roast with wild asparagus and wild rice. Freed had lamb with asparagus and rice pilaf. Lucy had sautéed tilapia with a house salad and rice pilaf. The conversation continued to flow freely with the aid of wine and all three people enjoyed it thoroughly. When they had finished their meal the waiter came up with a desert menu and poured everyone a glass of Malmsey. It was in this time between wine and desert that a vital topic was brought up by none other than Lazare himself.

"Lucy after the wedding tomorrow I believe it would be wise to move. Whinningham is going to do everything in his power to prove the marriage fake. Not only that, but the media will also be looking for signs of dishonesty. Both are vultures that prey on the rich, the weak, and the naive."

"It would happen eventually anyway. This type of marriage would be considered contracted, therefore it's for life. Not to would give families that resent Foudre name the ammunition they need to slander it."

"I see that Jude raised you to know what will and will not be food for the creatures that call themselves reporters."

Lucy's eyes dropped, remembering that her father was not there to give her away at her wedding tomorrow. Freed and Lazare both noticed the change and looked at her worriedly, but she didn't notice it.

"Yes. Teaching me to run the company, those lessons were some of the rare times I actually saw my father. He didn't trust the tutors to teach me properly."

"You must miss him and Layla. Even if he wasn't the best father, he was still yours right?"

"I do miss them terribly, but I know that they wouldn't want me to be sad."

Just then the desserts were served, each had their own dark chocolate cake with a raspberry sause. Before anyone was able to take a bite of the sweetness Lazare had to say one more thing. He placed his elbow in his hand and looked at Lucy intently.

"I'm sure they wouldn't. Oh and Lucy one more thing. This family is very different from other noble families. We are older, more established, and are run by tradition. However, because of the age of this family we are able to do more without worrying about public opinion. I'm telling you this so you know that we will never force you to do something or use you as a pawn in a financial game like Jude did. Everyone is also very close in this family. There is trust, love, consideration, and care. When you meet everyone tomorrow you will understand what I mean but for now just know that you are not throwing yourself into another noble family that does not care for its members."

Lucy looked at the man bright eyed. _"How did he know I was worried about that?"_ She quickly snapped out of her shock and smiled brightly.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means."

The three of them finished their desert and left the restraint. Freed and Lazare dropped Lucy off before heading to Freed's house. The needed to get rested for the next day.

~ Duke Whinningham, somewhere in Bosco ~

Duke Whinningham was sitting in a corner reading a letter, a smirk on his face.

"_Duke Whinningham of the Provenience of Bosco,_

_I have spoken with Lucy Heartfilia and regret to inform you that she is signing a marital contract to her fiancé tomorrow. The family she is marrying into has a rank nearly equivalent to my own, therefore clearly outranking your own. I hope we can resolve this matter peacefully. _

_Princess Hisui E. Fiore"_

The duke placed the letter on the table beside him before calling for a servant. A young boy came within a few seconds.

"How may I help you my lord?"

"Prepare an escort. I will be leaving for Fiore."

"Yes my lord."

The boy then ran off, hurrying to do what his cruel master bid of him. Once his scurries were are away the Duke once again smiled at himself.

"So the little Princess actually found someone to take the Heartfilia girl away from me. Too bad it will all be for naught. She was promised to me by her father, and I always get what I'm promised. Don't you know the chase just makes it more fun little Princess?"

**A/N: Next chapter: The Wedding! Now there were a few things in the chapter that some may not know what they are. **

**Riesling: A light, sweet, white wine that is usually served with fish, chicken, and rice dishes. **

**Amarone: A semi-sweet red wine that is usually served with meats such as venison, boar, lamb, elk, and other wild meats.**

**Malmsey: A sweet red wine that is usually served with rich desserts. **

**Venison: Deer meat**

**Pilaf: A rice dish that is made by sautéing seasoned rice that was boiled with a bullion. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's the wedding day! I'm soooooooo excited about this chapter. But before we can head into the awesomeness I have some equally awesome news! We have reached over 50 follows! (YAY!) Now without further ado…**

**REVIEW CORNER!**

**Anime-fan72: **I agree that noble drama is fun, but as for the appearance of the duke… well, you'll see.

**Fanfic-freedomwrite: **As requested here is the next chapter, I can respond to the other part of your review without giving too much away.

**Xx21KatieKat12xX: **No promises. ;-P

**Raelin Thaon: **As do I.

**DISCLAIMER: Fairytail and all of its glory belong to Hiro Mashima. (Sad face…)**

Chapter 3: Weddings

Today was the day. In a mere hour she would walk down the aisle at Kardia Cathedral to marry Freed while being escorted by Gildarts. Now the only thing left to do was finish getting ready. She already had on her dress and shoes. Mirajane was doing her makeup while Cancer worked on her hair. In the other room Erza, Levy, Lisanna, and Wendy were working on each other's hair and makeup. Mirajane decided to make conversation while working.

"I know that you guys weren't planning this, but are you excited?"

"You know what? I am. I know it seems silly, especially since were barely even talked before this, but when I imagine him waiting at the end of the aisle for me I get excited. I think to myself 'maybe this won't be as weird as I keep thinking it will be.' And then I get even more excited. Is that weird?"

"Not at all Lucy."

~ One hour later, Kardia Cathedral ~

The Cathedral was filled to the brim with guests. The right side of the Cathedral was decorated with gold ribbons and yellow lilies. The left side of the Cathedral was decorated with silver ribbons and white lilies. On the right side sat all of the guilds. In the first three rows was Fairytail and Crime Sorciere, then Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and ending with Quatro Cerberus. On the left side was the royal family, noble families, media, and residents of magnolia. In the first row sat Hisui E. Fiore, Toma E. Fiore, Darton, Arcadios, and the Foudre family. The next five rows were filled with the other prominent families in Fiore. The next two rows were filled with various media personnel, Jason from Sorcerer Weekly leading the group with his infamous 'COOOOOOOL!'. The last seven rows were filled with the residents of Magnolia. There was a filming lacrima that was floating around recording everything and broadcasting it live to all of Fiore. Suddenly the side door opened and everyone quieted down. Makarov and Freed entered the Cathedral and went to the altar. Freed was wearing a cream and gold tux. The shirt of the tux was white with a gold cravat, cummerbund, and cufflinks. The pants were cream and ended with cream dress shoes. The jacket was also cream with gold trimming. Makarov was wearing a simple black tux with his wizard saint coat over it. Makarov stood in the center of the altar and faced the crowd. Freed stood to the left of Makarov also facing the crowd.

The pianist then started to play a slow and smooth melody. The first to enter was Wendy escorted by Romeo. The slowly walked down the aisle to make sure that Wendy didn't trip in the high heeled shoes. Like all of the other Bridesmaids Wendy wore a mid-thigh length sweetheart cut gold dress that was tastefully accompanied by two inch high sparkly stilettos and simple gold and diamond jewelry. Her hair was pulled back and held in place by a series of bobby pins before cascading down her shoulders in loose curls. Her now full figure filled out the dress nicely and made Romeo blush. She was holding a single yellow lily. Romeo was dressed in a simple black tuxedo with a white lily in the breast pocket. When they finally reached the end of the aisle Romeo bowed to Wendy as Wendy curtsied to Romeo. They then took their place at the far end of the altar.

The next to come out was Levy escorted by Gajeel. She was wearing the same thing as Wendy except her hair was different. Her hair was styled similarly to Wendy's except that instead if it being pulled back her bangs were pushed to one side while any runaway hair was held in place with a series of flower shaped berets. The remaining hair fell in loose curls that stopped at her shoulders. She was holding two yellow lilies. Gajeel was dressed exactly like Romeo except that his jacket was left open and the first two buttons of the white dress shirt were left undone. His wild hair was held back by a silver headband similar to Levy's. When they reached the end of the aisle they followed the same actions that Wendy and Romeo did before taking their respective spots in front of Wendy and Romeo.

The next ones to enter were Lisanna escorted by Bickslow. Lisanna was wearing the same outfit as the other Bridesmaids, her short white hair held back by a gold headband. She was holding three yellow lilies. Bickslow was wearing the same thing as the other groomsmen, except instead of a white shirt he wore a blue one. He replaced his visor with a pair of black sunglasses. All but one of his babies surrounded him with their newly painted tuxedos on. When they reached the end of the aisle they followed the same routine the two couples before them did. They then took their place in front of Levy and Gajeel.

The tempo of the music sped up slightly signaling the arrival of the best man and maid of honor. On cue Erza started walking down the aisle escorted by Laxus. She wore a full length silk gold dress with a sweetheart bodice. There was a three inch strip was around her core that separated the bodice from the skirt and started the gentle flow it the skirt. On the left side of the strip there was a diamond decal that was embedded with diamonds. She accompanied the dress with a pure gold choker that had a flower pattern to it with matching earrings and simple three inch plain gold stilettos. Her hair was done in a low bun that was secured at the nape of her neck with a pearl and diamond beret. She was holding a small bouquet of yellow lilies. Laxus was wearing a silver dress shirt tucked into black dress pants. When they reached the end of the aisle Laxus bowed to Erza and placed a gentle kiss on her hand as she curtsied to him. He then took his spot behind Freed as Erza took her place behind where Lucy would stand.

Asuka and the missing doll walked, and floated, down the aisle. Asuka was in a simple gold dress with her hair in a ponytail. She was tossing white and yellow lily petals on the ground behind her while the doll was carrying a pillow with two rings on it to the altar. When they reached the altar Asuka went and sat down with her parents while the doll hovered my Mirajane. The pianist then started to play the Bridal March and everyone stood up.

Lucy started to walk down the aisle being escorted by Gildarts. Her cream dress flowing elegantly behind her. Her vintage style boots peeking out from the hem of the dress as she walked. Her was done in an up do similar to Erza's except the bun was higher and held in place by the veil the crown of her head was a simple flower tiara that was covered by the face piece of the full length cream veil. Around her neck was a simple gold choker that had a flower design made out of diamonds and pearls with matching earrings. She was holding a bountiful bouquet of yellow and white lilies with light blue baby's breath making it look fuller. On her right wrist was a simple gold bracelet. And on her lift wrist was a diamond and pearl bracelet. She was wearing light silver eyeshadow with a thin line of gold eyeliner around er eyes. He had a light blush on her cheeks and an even lighter pink lip gloss on her lips. Her back was straight as she walked down the aisle, but she was smiling. When she and Gildarts made it to the end of the aisle her hand was placed in Freed's. Once she had taken her place Gildarts went and sat down next to his daughter, Cana.

Freed and Lucy were turned to each other holding hands. Freed couldn't take his eyes off of her. _'She looks so beautiful.' _Right before Makarov started the ceremony Freed whispered to Lucy so that only she and the dragon slayers could hear.

"You look like an Angel."

But before she could say anything back Makarov started the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to unite the two souls of these fine mages in matrimony as dictated by the laws of Fiore and the traditions of the Foudre house. Should the following vows be taken with noble and honorary consent then never shall they be broken as sanctioned by the marital contract of the noble families of Fiore. Should any man show just cause why these souls may not be lawfully joined, let him now speak or forever hold his peace."

A young man, no older than thirty stood up. He had shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes and was well built. He wore regal looking attire with the symbol of Bosco. His voice was commanding as he spoke.

"I dissent this marriage as Lucy Heartfilia is promised to me by the terms of the contract which my father and the late Jude Heartfilia agreed upon."

Princess Hisui stood up as a collective gasp filled the cathedral. She looked straight at Makarov as she spoke, a smile playing on her lips.

"As sanctioned by the King if Fiore, Toma E. Fiore, in the year X785 any noble marital or engagement contract will become null and void upon the death of one or both of the contractors unless the contract is renewed by the next in line. As the fact that the late Jude Heartfilia is deceased and the engagement contract between him and your father was not renewed by Lucy Heartfilia it is therefore null and void, giving you no claim to her hand. Therefore the argument made by Duke Whinningham of Bosco is to be disregarded."

Hisui and Duke Whinningham both sat down and Makarov continued with the ceremony.

"Due to the fact that no arguments have been heard that will make this marriage unlawful it shall continue."

Everyone in the cathedral, and probably all of Fiore, applauded. Once it died down Makarov continued the ceremony.

"The life of a mage seeps with danger and the threat of death, many do not survive long enough to commit themselves to marriage and family. However when this does happen it is a wondrous thing. For a mage to marry is it saying that they will commit themselves to their spouse first, and their guild second. As Fairytail mages you both are now taking a step further than Nakama, comrades, friends, or simple lovers. You are forging your relationship into the very things Fairytail was formed to give. Love, security, safety, and most importantly family. You are about to start a new chapter in your lives as more than just mages. When people first meet they meet as strangers. When mages first meet they meet as rivals. As that relationship grows it usually blossoms into friend or enemy, but then there are the rare times where it blossoms into love. When that happens we find ourselves here, ready to commit into something more. Are you both prepared to take this step?"

Freed and Lucy both nodded and Makarov continued.

"Freed Justine Foudre, do you take Lucy Ashley Heartfilia as your lawfully wedded wife? Will you swear to protect her, give her comfort, and provide her with security?"

"I do."

"And do you Lucy Ashley Heartfilia take Freed Justine Foudre as your lawfully wedded husband? Will you swear to be faithful to him, give him love, and provide him with care?"

"I do."

"You will now recite your wedding vows, forever remember this moment. Both bride and groom have prepared their own vows. Freed, your vows."

Freed took a deep breath before he started. His voice was smooth and his words honest.

"The rivers of time and fate are both cruel and gracious entities. They can rip the life out of a person, or give them what they've always needed. If someone were to tell me that one day I would be standing at an altar marrying a beautiful and kind woman I would have told them my fate was not one so bright, yet here I am. If I were to die tomorrow I would be happy knowing that I at least got one day with you. For as long as I live I swear that I will do everything in my power to make you happy, safe, and loved. Even if I have to fight the world, I would do it. This vow is given with honesty and shall never fade."

Lucy had a few stray tears running down her cheeks while many in the cathedral were crying full-fledged tears. Not even Makarov not being dry-eyed as he continued the ceremony.

"Lucy, your vows."

"No one can change what their heart feels, whether it be hate or love, resentment or forgiveness. When I joined Fairytail I learned that I didn't have to try to change. I learned that I would be accepted for who I was. Now, thirteen years later, I am not afraid to show what's in my heart. For as long as I live I swear that I will always do everything in my power to bring you honor and make you happy, I will trust you to protect me as I stand by your side, and I will give you the love and care you so rightfully deserve. This vow is given with honesty and shall never fade."

Makarov gave everyone a few seconds to let the vows sink in before he continued the ceremony.

"Since the beginning of time the ring has been the symbol of the completed bond. It is what connects not only the bodies, but the spirits and magic of those who are bonded through it. They are circles of live and love. Their meaning shall never die as this union shall never die. Freed, place the ring on your beloved's hand and repeat after me:

This ring symbolizes my love and devotion to you, through it we be wed and the contract signed."

"This ring symbolizes my love and devotion to you."

Freed took the smaller of the two rings off of the pillow that one of Bickslow's dolls was holding and placed it on Lucy's left hand ring finger.

"Through it we be wed and the contract signed."

"Lucy place the ring on your beloved's hand and repeat after me:

This ring symbolizes my love and devotion to you, through it we be wed and the contract signed."

"This ring symbolizes my love and devotion to you."

Lucy took the other ring and slid it onto Freed's left hand ring finger.

"Through it we be wed and the contract signed."

Makarov smiled before he continued.

"By the power vested in me by his majesty Toma E. Fiore, the Kingdom of Fiore, and the Magic Council I now pronounce you husband and wife. Freed you may now kiss the bride."

Freed took the thin fabric of the veil in his fingers and moved it to rest against the back of Lucy's head. His movements slow yet sure. He then gently cupped her face and brought their lips together in a chaste yet caring kiss. There was only thing going through Lucy's mind _'My first kiss is at my wedding, and I like it.' _Their kiss was broken apart by the roaring applause of all the guests. Freed turned them to the crowd by wrapping his left arm around her waist as Makarov finished the ceremony.

"It is my great pleasure as guild master to Fairytail that I introduce for the first time as husband and wife, Freed J. Foudre and Lucy A. Foudre!"

Freed looked down to Lucy while she looked up, both smiling. He then led her out of the cathedral with flower pedals were thrown over their head. In the back Makarov stamped two sets of paperwork, handing one to Lazare and the other to Hisui. Lazare was relieved to see everything go off without a hitch while Hisui was happy to see her friend not marrying the Duke. Makarov smiled a bright smile as he spoke to them.

"The hard part is over, now they just need to grow."

**A/N: Whew… that was a LONG chapter! I enjoyed voiding that contract though!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The link for song mentioned in this chapter will be on my profile. Now it's time for this chapter's….**

**REVIEW CORNER!**

**Xx21KatirKat12xX:** I'm glad you like it. I worked very hard to make it amazing.

**Daddy's crazy little… : **Y-Yes…it is…

**Anime-fan72: **I was tearing up while writing them. But I got my inner Lucy on when writing Hisui's part.

**DISCLAIMER: Fairytail is the property of Hiro Mashima…..for now…..**

Chapter 4: Welcome Home

It's been a week since the wedding. After the ceremony Freed and Lucy attempted a party at the guild, Fairytail style. What was surprising was the fact that Freed's entire family attended the party, and participated in the crazy. At some point during the night they had even convinced Lucy to get up in front of the guild and sing.

_~ FLASHBACK ~_

_Freed and Lazare hopped off stage and walked over to Lucy. Freed was obviously drunk and Lazare not far off. Freed wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him before speaking in a low and dangerous tone._

"_Your turn."_

_Lucy easily escaped from the drunken rune mage's hold and turned around to face him. Her voice firm as she spoke._

"_Don't get that dark dangerous tone with me mister. There is no way I'm getting up there! If I do Gajeel will try and make me 'dance' for his 'singing'. Besides Jason is still here, it's bad enough that ONE of us went up there."_

_Freed's face dropped and he started pouting._

"_Please? When you sang the fairy song at Mira's wedding it was so pretty."_

"_Are you begging?"_

_Freed just pouted more and nodded, making Lucy laugh._

"_Oh god, you really are drunk. I'll make a deal with you. If you sit down and sober up then I'll get up there and sing. Deal?"_

_His face immediately lifted and he hugged her tightly, his rare childish side showing._

"_Deal! I'll go sit down right away."_

_Lucy sighed and got up on stage sitting at the piano. Lisanna was behind her sitting on a stool with her violin at the ready. Once she saw that Freed was sitting down with one of Mira's 'detoxicators' she started her performance._

"_Hey everyone. I'm going to sing for you all a song that I wrote. It's dedicated to everyone in Fairytail. At Mirajane and Laxus's wedding I sang a song called 'Faerie Queen' tonight I'm going to sing a song called 'Wild Faerie Dance'."_

_Lucy started to play the piano in a smooth tone, soon starting to sing._

"_I wandered alone to the forest one night,_

_Led by a music strange to hear,_

_And followed the glow of a shimmering light,_

_That seemed to grow distant as I grew near._

_The woods were alive with the fragrance of spring,_

_But winter was everywhere clear to see,_

_The moon shone bright and a bat on the wing,_

_Beckoned me closer and said to me:_

'_A clearing close in the forest you'll find,_

_A fabulous banquet,_

_A fairy ball,_

_If you close your eyes and you open your mind,_

_The veil disappears and you'll see it all._

_Come and play as the wild fairies play,_

_In a magical circle,_

_A fairy ring,_

_You won't want to leave and forever you'll stay,_

_Where the vision is as bright as spring._

_Come and dance the wild fairy dance,_

_Spin in a circle as fast as light,_

_Once you begin you are caught in a trance,_

_And the world can grow old in a single night.'_

_When I closed my eyes to the shimmering light,_

_All memory faded and I could see,_

_That a mushroom circle of red and white,_

_And myriad fairies surrounded me."_

_Lisanna started to play her violin in melody with the piano, the sound coming together in a calm and soothing song. After a few notes Lucy began to sing again._

"_Beyond all space and beyond all time,_

_On gossamer wings did the fairies fly,_

_With a joy unknown to a music sublime,_

_The fairies danced,_

_And there danced I._

_Come and play as the wild fairies play,_

_In a magical circle,_

_A fairy ring,_

_You won't want to leave and forever you'll stay,_

_Where the vision is as bright as spring._

_Come and dance the wild fairy dance,_

_Spin in a circle as fast as light,_

_Once you begin you are caught in a trance,_

_And the world can grow old in a single night."_

_Both Lucy and Lisanna sang the second part, their voice whisper like._

"'_Those who seek us surely find us,_

_See the trail we leave behind us,_

_Some bewildered,_

_Some enlightened,_

_Some are brave,_

_Some are frightened,_

_Are we kind or are we vicious?_

_Nectar poison or delicious?_

_That my sweet you'll discover,_

_Fairy foe or fairy lover.'"_

_Lisanna's voice dropped out and Lucy's voice rang clear and soft._

"_Come and play as the wild fairies play,_

_In a magical circle,_

_A fairy ring,_

_You won't want to leave and forever you'll stay,_

_Where the vision is as bright as spring._

_Come and dance the wild fairy dance,_

_Spin in a circle as fast as light,_

_Once you begin you are caught in a trance,_

_And the world can grow old in a single night._

_I wondered alone to the forest one night,_

_Led by a music strange to hear,_

_If you happen to pass when the moon is bright,_

_And the veils are thin,_

_You will find me here,_

_If the veils are thin you will find me here."_

_As the words faded so did the music. There was a soft applause throughout the guild as many were lulled to sleep by her voice. Freed had a small smile on his lips as he looked at his wife with awe._

_~ END FLASHBACK ~_

After she walked off the stage she walked to where Freed was sitting. He picked her up and walked out of the guild and straight to his house, him fully sobered. Once they got there Freed let her down and ushered her through the door. He led her to the living room and started the fire and they talked until Lucy fell asleep. He fell asleep soon after. Sometime during the night the rest of Freed's family returned to his house and saw the two sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. The next morning when the couple woke up they were in bed. After breakfast that day everyone in the household left for the Foudre estate. The couple spent three days there before returning to Magnolia.

The couple was currently walking through the streets of Magnolia towards Freed's home hand in hand. Lucy's laughter filing the streets. They were about to turn onto the side street that led to Freed's house when a blue furball collided with Lucy and she could hear Natsu yelling for her.

"LUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCYYYYYYYY! WAIT UP!"

Freed sighed but stopped their progress, not wanting Natsu to know where he lived. Lucy was able to dislodge Happy from her bosoms just as Natsu caught up.

"Lucy are you okay? I visited your house once I got back from my mission but it was empty. Are you going somewhere?"

Lucy laughed at his naivety before explaining.

"I don't live there anymore. Now that I'm married to Freed I'm living with him."

"But why Luce?"

"Because he is my husband."

"Can I still come over?"

"No Natsu."

"But…"

"You can't break into Freed's house Natsu."

"But we're partners."

Lucy sighed and looked at Freed to sort Natsu out. Freed took the hint and wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist pulling her close while narrowing his eyes at Natsu. His voice was low and threatening as he spoke to Natsu, but his touch on Lucy was comforting.

"Mine Nastu."

Nastu was slightly taken back by Freed's possessiveness. Then he saw his arms around Lucy and he got enraged. _'His? When did this happen? She is supposed to me mine!" _Natsu now understood what Freed meant by 'his' and he didn't like it.

"What do you mean yours? She's MY partner!"

"She is part of your team, yes, but she is my wife. Did Igneel not teach you about love and marriage?"

"Igneel did tell me about that stuff. He said that one day I would have a mate that I would have to protect them."

"Well Lucy is my 'mate' and that is why she is living with me now, so that I can protect her."

Understanding hit Natsu like a ton of bricks, his anger turning into sadness.

"Lucy does that mean you're not going to be part of Team Natsu anymore?"

When Happy heard Natsu say that he rushed back into Lucy's bosom.

"NO LUSHY! DON'T GO!"

Lucy petted the small blue exceed.

"I'll go with you guys on short missions but most of the time I'll be either going on Missions with the Raijinshuu or traveling with Freed."

Natsu picked up Happy and left the couple alone, his eyes downcast at learning about the marriage he missed. _"And I was going to tell her I loved her today too. Guess that's what I get for taking a solo mission. You had better take care of her Freed." _ Once Natsu was out of sight the couple continued on their walk home arriving not long after.

**A/N: Lemon next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG…I'm back…. So as you guys probably realized, a lot went on the past few months. I'm so sorry for not updating! Anyway, as with LUTS I'm skipping Review corner for this chapter, but it will be back next chapter! Also, I realized that this story needs 10 more chapters to catch up with LUTS. So what I'm going to do is finish LUTS current arc ( 1 more chapter) and then catch this story up before starting the new LUTS arc. Sound good? Also from here on out I have a new assistant…. Introduce yourself:**

Mika: Hi! My name is Mika Santi, but my friends call me Miki. I am twelve years old and will now be helping nee-san in the comments as well as making my own appearances in her stories! I'm really excited about meeting you all! My favorite thing in the entire world is kitties, so Mama got me kitty ears. You won't ever see me without them!

**I'm very proud of you Miki! Can you give the disclaimer for me?**

Mika: Sure thing! Nee-san doesn't own Fairytail or any of its characters, only me.

**Great job! Now let's get on with the story.**

Chapter 5: A Night Full of Fear, Love, and Song

The encounter with Natsu wasn't something Lucy was ready to face yet, and Freed could tell that it was bothering her. Her eyes were downcast and she was silent the entire way to her new home. Once they had arrived it was a completely different story. Freed took her jacket and hung it of the rack with his own and was about to enter his study when Lucy spoke up.

"He looked so hurt, so…broken."

Freed leaned up against the doorframe of his study facing Lucy. A long sigh escaping as he thought about what to say to his wife, and friend, to brighten her mood. When nothing came to mind he opened his arms and spoke softly, trying the best he could not to hurt her more.

"Come here Lucy."

She complied and ran to him, hugging him and crying into his chest. Her sobs calming some when she felt his arms around her.

"I know that things with Natsu did not turn out how you wished them to, and I am so sorry that some of that is due to me, but we cannot dwell on it. All we can do is try our best to make things easier, for us and Natsu."

"How?"

"We treat him as we always have, and you continue to go on some missions with your old team."

"I think I can do that."

Freed them picked her up and carried her up the stairs and to their bedroom, lying her down on the soft mattress before kissing her forehead.

"Today has been a tiring day, get some rest okay? I'll be up in a bit. I have some things I need to do for father."

"Okay."

"Oh and Lucy, one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"I know that at the moment it may be difficult to believe, but I do love you Lucy. I have for a while."

"I love you to Freed. Even though I can't say exactly when I started to love you, my feelings are also genuine."

Freed smiled and kissed her on the forehead once more. Just as he turned to leave Lucy clutched his sleeve.

"Please, stay Freed, I'll help you tomorrow with whatever father needed."

Freed thought about it for a moment and decided that Lucy needed him more than inheritance papers. He quickly changed into some sleep pants and crawled into bed with Lucy, pulling her close to him. They were almost asleep when an urgent knocking was heard downstairs. Freed instantly untangled himself from Lucy and went to go see who was visiting so late, stopping briefly at the door.

"You can stay here if you want, I'll see what is going on."

"Okay, call if you need me to come down."

Freed smiled and went to answer the door, he was not expecting what he saw. Standing in front of him were two females. One was about Lucy's height and had brown hair and dark green eyes. She looked like she was in her mid-forties. Next to her was a girl about the size of Wendy and had blonde hair and light green eyes. She was no older then thirteen and had a cute pair of black neko ears on her head.

"Can I help you?"

The older woman was the one to speak.

"Please sir, we need help. Everyone keeps turning us away. Please."

Freed thought about it for a minute and realized he couldn't turn them away, so he opened the door and gestured them inside.

"Come in, It's freezing out there."

The two forms quickly entered and Freed shut the door behind him.

"Follow me."

He then led the duo to the living room and told them to make themselves at home. He then went to go make tea. Upstairs, Lucy heard unfamiliar voices and decided to investigate. She quickly grabbed her keys and Freed's rapier before wrapped herself in a robe and heading downstairs. When she entered the living room she saw the two girls and heard Freed in the kitchen. Lucy smiled brightly and introduced herself, setting Freed's weapon down on the table.

"Hello! My name is Lucy. I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting before."

The older woman smiled and spoke softly.

"No, however I know of you. I'm so sorry to intrude at this hour Ms. Lucy. We were so panicked I didn't even realize that he had knock on a guild mage's home. Thank God we did. My name is Veseria and this is my daughter, Mika. Thank you so much for accepting us into your home."

Just then Freed entered with four drinks, tea for the adults and a glass of milk for Vera. Once everyone was served he took his rapier off the table and sat down, speaking elegantly to their late night guests.

"Never mind that Ms. Veseria. What has me worried as to why you were in such a panic, and why it has led you to knocking on complete stranger's doors in the middle of the night?"

Veseria signed and downcast her eyes.

"It is because of my ex-husband. As you can probably tell, I am a foreigner. I am from the Orientals. When I was younger a Fiorian came to my hometown in his travels. I was a foolish girl and fell in love, married him, and came here to Fiore. Not long after my daughter here was born. For the longest time I thought everything was okay, that we were happy. However last year I found out the truth. My husband had been raping and beating my daughter. I didn't know anything until she came crying to my one day saying how she couldn't take it anymore and showing me all the bruises her father had given her."

A small whimper was heard next to her.

"Mommy no, please."

Lucy now understood why the young girl was so shaken up. She stood up and put a huge smile on her face, trying her best to reign in her emotions.

"Hey Mika, would you like to see something really cute?"

The young girl's mood instantly improved.

"Yes please Ms. Lucy-sama."

"You can just call me Lucy, that goes for you too Veseria. If you don't mind were going to go upstairs."

Veseria nodded and Lucy led Vera upstairs and to a guest bedroom. She then summoned Plue and Lyra. Mika immediately took a liking to Plue and they started to play together. As the girl and spirit played Lyra began to play a soft melody and sing, the music filling the entire house and setting everyone at ease. Only Lucy recognized it from when they had they party in the spirit world.

"_I can see you there,_

_Right by my side as always,_

_You've never left or let me down,_

_My friend,_

_I can feel you there,_

_Close to my heart as always,_

_Your soul and mine share a bond made of love,_

_So as the skies turn grey,_

_And the clouds gather above,_

_Trying to fight back your tears,_

_Feeling so lost and alone,_

_I am the star that burns for you,_

_Shining through the night,_

_Just follow me,_

_I will guide you home,_

_And when you're feeling lost at sea,_

_Listen for my song,_

_Calling you back to the shore."_

Lucy noticed that Mika was beginning to calm down as Lyra finished humming along with the end of the song. She gave Lyra a silent signal to sing one more and the spirit gave her a soft smile and nod, beginning the next one after only a couple seconds of ending the first. Lucy once again recognized it from when she, Natsu, and Gray were on the moon drip mission.

"_Words are born into air,_

_And quickly fade out in the wind,_

_But they find their way inside you,_

_Where they live on forevermore,_

_When the skies are dark and full of rain,_

_Look inside your heart,_

_The light, so warm, will come and glow,_

_Shining just like the sun,_

_You can see, _

_Just how much you've grown,_

_How strong you are,_

_A love will open up to you,_

_And it starts from the day that you first heard those words."_

Lyra returned to the spirit world as she played the last few notes, Mika sound asleep from the soft melody. Lucy gently picked up the sleeping girl and laid her in bed before asking Plue to watch over her and heading back downstairs. When she arrived Veseria was mid-sentence and Freed looked deep in thought. She stayed out of their conversation, simply observing and allowing her husband to take care of things.

"I don't know what to do to protect her."

"At the moment you're her legal guardian correct?"

"Yes. I have full custody."

"Then there is something you can do that is not an uncommon practice."

"And what is that?"

"It is within your rights to give temporary guardianship of your daughter to us. Noble families do it quite often when a child wishes to become a guild mage. As a matter of fact Fairytail's guild master became my temporary guardian until I came of age. Doing so you would still have full rights as her guardian, and mother, and you have the options of either revoking the temporary guardianship when everything is cleared up, or let her come of age in the temporary guardian's home."

"If I do that then I can return to my home country and get things set up for us while she stayed her in the safety of a mage's home."

"Correct, but before you decide I would talk with your daughter; speaking of which, Lucy where is the child?"

Lucy moved from her spot by the stairs to sit in one of the recliners. Her voice soft as she spoke.

"She's fast asleep in one of the guest rooms. You are both welcome to stay the night, and how ever long you may need."

"Thank you, both of you, for everything."

With that the conversation came to a close. Lucy led Veseria to where Mika was sleeping, sending Plue back to the spirit world and leaving the mother alone with her child. She then went to her own room only to see Freed already in bed, trying his hardest to deny the sleep that wanted to overtake him. Lucy giggled, knowing that she was about to play a mean joke.

"Going to sleep without me, and here I thought you loved me."

"I apologize for my drowsiness love, however know that you were right about waiting until tomorrow to take care of that blasted paperwork."

Lucy then realized how tired he really was and felt bad for teasing him. Once she was back in bed she snuggled into her husband who easily wrapped his arms around her and started to drift off.

"Oh Freed, I was only teasing you. By the way you forgot to braid your hair."

All Lucy heard was a muffled 'too tired' before Freed was sound asleep. Lucy smiled as she thought to herself _"I'll just brush it out for him in the morning, now that he trusts me enough to touch it. I swear this man is too overprotective with his hair." _After a couple minutes Lucy too fell into a deep slumber, the warmth her husband provided successfully lulling her to dreamland. Little did they know that right outside of their home's protective barriers assassins lurked, waiting for their house guests to leave.

**A/N: whew. That was a fun chapter to write. I WAS going to do a lemon scene here, but then this idea came into my head. I promise a lemon scene soon my friends.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello one and all! I am proud to announce that this is the first chapter of the first arc. That's right folks, the intro is over! I am also proud to announce that for this arc I will be collaborating with TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf. I'm super honored as this is my first collab. By the way check her stuff out too, it's awesome! Now it's time for…..**

**REVIEW CORNER:**

**Moonlight Starlove: **Your right, There aren't enough of this pairing. Although as you are NaLu, I'm a fair tossup between FreLu and LaLu. I can't decide which one I like more.

**TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf: **Ow…my ears…STOP YELLING! Lol jk jk love you!

**Bloody Amethyst: **I'm so happy you like it!

Mika: Hey everyone! I told you I would show up! Did you like my part? I hope so! Anyway Nee-san and Wolf-sama don't own Fairytail.

Wolf: I can't believe I'm working with you on this it is such an honor. I hope you enjoy this story just as much as I do!

**Now on with the Story…**

Chapter 6: You Are Not Alone

The next morning Freed and Lucy woke well before their house guests. While waiting for them to awaken, Freed got in touch with his father and Princess Hisui E. Fiore and was able to get the paperwork need to transfer custody of Mika to Lucy and himself. Around ten in the morning the two came down, tears in Mika's eyes. Veseria spoke in a soft voice.

"We've discussed it like you said, and she'll be staying here while I go back to the Orientals and get things ready for us."

Freed smiled softly and spoke in a calm voice, doing his best not to farther disturb Mika.

"It's a very brave thing you both are doing. Ms. Veseria, you and I will handle the paperwork after breakfast if that is acceptable."

"Okay."

The four then sat down and ate a delicious meal of eggs, bacon, hash browns, grits, and orange juice. Mika's tears dried and she began to smile. After a while Freed and Veseria left to go fill out the paperwork. While they were doing that Lucy and Mika went outside and played withal of Lucy's spirits, many of the Zodiac using their own power to be there. After a few hours they went inside and Lucy made lunch. By the time lunch was done Freed and Veseria had finished all of the paperwork. Once again the four sat at the table and ate a meal. This time it was PB&amp;J's with apple slices, carrots, and milk. After lunch Freed showed Mika where her room was and promised to take her shopping after her mother left. Once everyone was back in the living room conversations sprouted. After a while Freed went to go work on his inheritance paperwork and Mika went to her room to play with Plue and Loke, leaving only Lucy and Veseria.

"So Ves, is there anything I should know about Miki?"

"Other than what I've already told you, no. She's a normal child. Although I don't know if she can use magic or not."

"Everyone CAN use magic, to what degree however."

"True."

"I'm just happy that she doesn't have to deal with anything else on top of what's already going."

"Me too, I feel so horrible for putting her through so much. And now, here I am leaving her."

"I know it's hard, but the only thing you can do is go and make a life for you and your daughter so she can return to you."

"Your right. I should probably go before it gets too dark."

"At least stay for dinner. I'm sure Miki would like to have one more meal with you before you go."

Veseria smiled at Lucy and the two women went to make dinner. An hour later everyone was sitting at the table eating and conversing, Mika leading the conversation.

"You missed it mommy! Plue and Loke put on a play for me, and then we had a tea party, after that we played with dolls, and then Virgo gave me this dress from the Spirit world! Isn't it pretty?"

"It is sweetie."

"It was so cool mommy. All of Lucy's spirits are so cool and fun. Lyra even showed up and played a few songs while Loke, Virgo, Plue, and I danced. It was so fun. Maybe staying here for a little bit won't be too bad."

"I'm glad you like Lucy's spirits. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun until I come back and get you sweetheart."

"I'm super excited to go life with you in your home town mommy. So come and get me real soon. Okay!"

"I promise sweetie, it should only take a month or two tops. While I'm gone I need you to behave though!"

"I'll be good, I promise!"

"That's my girl."

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence. After dinner Freed served dessert while Lucy cleared the table. Loke, Virgo, Capricorn, Plue, and Aries opened their own gates and the small group all enjoyed double German Chocolate cake with coffee, or milk in Mika's case. After dessert Loke and Virgo helped Lucy clean while Freed was helping get Mika ready to go shopping for clothes and a few small objects of her choice. Lucy and her spirits were almost done cleaning when Veseria walked in.

"I'm going to head out now. Your husband is apparently taking Mika shopping, I hope he knows what he's getting into."

"Don't worry Ves. One of his team members is more of a shopaholic then I am, and he goes with both of us! He'll be fine."

"I just wanted to thank you again for taking care of her. I mean we are complete strangers and you helped us, both of you. I really don't know what we would have done if you hadn't."

Lucy stopped washing the dishes and turned around to look at Veseria. Her face smiling, but her eyes stern.

"Freed and I are Fairytail mages. We can't ignore someone in need of help, it would go against everything we believe in. Stranger or not, we will always help those in need. Everyone in Fairytail has been through our own trials and tribulations, and we all know what it's like to be in need. Because of that we help others. That is why Fairytail exists. Even when we don't get recognition, fame, or fortune we still do it. Because that's what it means to be a Fairytail mage, and I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Even so, I still thank you from the bottom of my heart. Your helping me provide a future for my daughter, and that is the greatest gift you could give to a stranger. Anyway I just wanted to say that before I left."

"You will always be welcome here Ves, your daughter too."

Veseria smiled at Lucy and was about to leave when Lucy caught her arm and brought her in for a hug, whispering in her ear the words she needed to hear the most.

"I know that this is hard for you Ves, but you're doing the right thing as a mother and one day she'll understand that if she doesn't already."

The two women embraced, Veseria shedding a couple silent tears before thinking a silent "thank you" to the strangers who opened their doors to her and her daughter. She then broke away from Lucy and wiped away the stray tear that had managed to escape down her cheek. She then walked out to the entranceway and hugged her daughter goodbye, doing her best to stay strong. Mika had a gut feeling she wasn't going to see her mother again, but she ignored it trying her best to mimic her mother's strength. When Veseria let go everyone waved.

As the door closed behind her Veseria thought of all the things she would show her daughter in the Orientals, and too soon walked down the walkway and out of the rune barrier.

_~ Back Inside ~_

Lucy was half way up the stairs to get ready to go to the twenty four hour market with Freed and Mika when she heard the blood curdling scream. Rushing back down the stairs and out the door she was scared to know what happened, although in her heart she already knew. On that cold winter evening she had gained a daughter and lost a friend. Right outside the rune barrier laid Veseria, blood staining the snow. Over her Mika stood, silent as death itself. The only thing showing her being more than a statue was fog of her breath. Loke and Virgo standing to either side of the girl while Freed had runoff to find who had done the horrible deed.

Lucy knew she couldn't let Mika stay there so she gently approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Mika looked up at Lucy, her eyes were dry but showed so much pain. Lucy wrapped an arm around the girl and began to lead her back to the house, softly telling her spirits what needed to be done.

"Please, Loke, go tell master. Virgo take care of everything else okay?"

Both spirits silently nodded, too grief-stricken for their new friend to say anything. Once inside Mika and Lucy sat on the couch and waited. For three hours they sat and waited for Freed to return, and when he did his silence spoke volumes. He didn't catch who did it, and he didn't have a clue as to who they were. They were pro's.

**A/N: I know, I know… It's a short chapter. (sorry) but it's just the intro chapter to the arc! By the way the title of this arc is "This Is Your Home Now"**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! As always it's Issy here to introduce you to the story. However today's chapter was written by my dear friend Wolf. She worked really hard of it and will be for the rest for this arc. We will be switching off chapters. Also since chapters 7,8, 9, and 10 are going to be in rapid succession the next review corner will be on chapter 11.** **I know this is something completely new that I've never done but I think it will be an amazing thing!**

Mika: I think so too nee-san! I like Wolf-sama.

**You just don't like me…**

Mika: Yup! Anyway nee-san and Wolf-sama don't own Fairytail…unfortunately nee-san does own me…

**Mouthy brat, anyway on with the story!**

Chapter 7: Healing One Step At A Time

The morning finally came and Lucy looked sadly at Mika who was so upset she ended up having a hard time going to sleep, and ended up in Lucy's arms as they were held by Freed. He comforted them and reassured them that everything was going to be alright. Once Mika had fallen asleep she clutched onto Lucy's arm holding it closely. Not wanting to let her go like she did her mother.

Lucy looked sadly at the girl knowing that she had to wake her up, but also knowing that with Freed there when he woke up she woke too. Lucy sighed a long sigh before getting up out of the bed and going down the stairs and calling Master on the communication lacrima.

"Yes Lucy?" He said as his face appeared on the screen.

"Master I want Ves to be buried in the Fairytail graveyard. May we have it at 12pm this afternoon? And can you, Mira, and Erza prepare the sermon and things like that, please?" She asked sadly and quietly knowing that she had to be quiet or Mika would wake up.

"Yes, Lucy, it would be our honor, but is there anyone who would you would like to carry the casket or what color that casket should be?" He questioned, knowing that only she, Freed and Mika knew her well enough for things like that.

"Yes, may you please get a white casket, outlined in gold, with a green pillow and navy blue blanket please. I plan on putting a picture of Mika and Ves in the casket before everyone closes it." She stopped to think about who should carry the casket then got an idea. "I was thinking that we should have Freed, Laxus, Gajeel, and Natsu carry the casket for it."

"NATSU?!" Master shouted.

"Shhhhh, I don't want to wake up Freed and Mika they are both very tired from last night." She scolded the tiny man.

"Oh, okay. Anyways, how are things with Freed? Are you two getting along?" He again questioned, but this time with more worry in his voice.

"Yes, Master he is treating perfectly fine." She assured him.

"As I would expect him to do, but I do worry about you though." He admitted.

"I know Master, and I apologize but I must go, I need to make breakfast for my new family. See you later." She smiled.

"Okay Lucy, bye." He said before the lacrima went black.

_~Time Skip 11:30am, At The Funeral/Burial ~_

Mika was dressed in a black dress that had flower like designs put on the upper half of it. In the middle there was a ribbon tied in the back keeping it steady and flowing, then at the bottom it was layers and layers of frills. Though the dress was short it was quite beautiful on her as she also wore black flats and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

Lucy was wearing her short black dress that thought was best. It was a one strap dress that sparkled like the night sky. Lucy wore dark make-up and had her hair curled on the ends of it. Her shoes were black and were very strappy heels. She put on her black opal and diamond necklace that had a matching bracelet to go with it. She had asked Cancer to put a black tulip on the side of her hair, and Virgo to sew one to the strap of her dress. If you asked Freed she looked amazing.

Then there was Freed who was wearing something like his normal attire but this time everything was black except the white rose pin he had on his chest pocket. His hair was also pulled back into a low ponytail.

The family smiled at each other before walking to the graveyard.

"Lucy will I be able to see mommy before she goes bye-bye forever?" Mika asked sadly with fresh tear about to pour down her face.

"Of course Mika. I promise you, you will. Just remember now that Freed and I are your new parents. I know that it will take time to adjust to but I promise that we will love you unconditionally. Okay, Mika?"

"Okay, mama. Thank you." She perked a little bit, "And thank you too daddy. I love you." Mika smiled.

"We love you too Mika." Freed said.

"Always?" She asked hopefully.

Freed and Lucy looked at each other before smiling.

"Always." They said together.

"Yay!" Mika cheered.

They then continued to walk in silence over to where they saw most of the guild members gathered. Many were crying seeing the casket that Veseria was in, even though they didn't know her like they did.

Master got up to speak now that everyone was here and it was 5pm. He motioned the boys to bring the basket over so he could speak over it.

"Today," He began, "We gather here, not to grieve, but to celebrate a life. A life of a beautiful young lady, a daughter, a sister, a friend to all, and a mother, who raise a beautiful daughter named Mika. Mika, though we do not know your mother like you do, we sense that she was a nice lady with a kind heart. May she rest in peace forever in the stars." Master said before putting the book he was reading from in with Veseria's casket and then stepped back. "Does anyone have something to put in here?" He asked.

"Yes," Lucy said standing up, "I do." She walked up to her casket and put the picture in Veseria's hands. "Mika, come here. I promised you that you would see her again before she goes."

She lifted Mika so that way she could see her mother in the casket.

"Mommy..." Mika whispered as she kissed her mother's head one last time then giving her cold body a hug. "I'll miss you..." Lucy put Mika down and they went back to their seats by Freed who held Mika and whispered kind words to her.

Suddenly, Lucy felt a pull of a Celestial Gate open. A bright light flashed around the darkening sky and when it disappeared the Celestial King himself was there in its place.

"Mustache Man!" Lucy yelled, "What are you doing in the human word? Is everyone, and everything okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Hahah, my dear Old Friend, everything is fine, but I do have a present for you to hold onto until Mika is old enough to use." He spoke.

"What is it?"

"I have found get power deep within Veseria, therefore I would like to make her a Celestial Spirit. What I would like for you to do is give this key to Mika for me. With this key she will be able to see her mother whenever she would like to, but only she can summon her..." The Spirit Kings voice echoed through the entire city.

"Thank you Mustache Man! I believe Mika is looking forward to it." Lucy replied.

"Mika," He said this time talking to her, "Your mother still lives on."

He hands Lucy the key before disappearing back to the Celestial World.

"Mika," Lucy turns to her and gives her the key, "Whenever you are ready, I will teach you how to summon her. Okay?"

"Yes, mama." Mika says before giving Lucy a hug.

Once the burial was finished Freed, Lucy, Mika the Thunder God Tribe, and Team Natsu went out to eat.

Once the food had come out Lucy, Erza and Evergreen were still trying to get Mika to smile, but to no avail.

Mika's bangs covered her eyes and her body began to shake.

"Mika?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"..."

Lucy could see the tear droplets start to fall now as Mika's hands were in her lap with her head lowered. Seeing this Lucy had Erza and Evergreen go back to their seats. Lucy leaned over and took Mika in her arms, putting her cheek on her shoulder, while Freed held her, but put his chin on her shoulder.

"It's okay to cry Mika, just let it out." Freed cooed.

Everyone looked up from their plates, and Natsu spoke.

"Don't worry Mika, we swear to bring her killers to justice." He practically yelled, "And we always keep our promises."

Needless to say Freed, Lucy and Mika had to take their food home to eat for dinner later.

As they exited the restaurant, Master stopped them.

"Lucy, Freed, may I speak with Mika for a moment?" He asked.

"Sure," Lucy answered.

They sat down on the bench, and Mika happily sat on Lucy's lap.

"I sense that there is magic within Mika." He said excitedly.

"Mika...? Is that true? Do you know how to use magic?" Freed asked with disbelief.

"...Yes..." She whispered.

"What kind?" Lucy asked this time.

"Heavenly Body Magic..." She again whispered. "But, I still can't control it..."

Mast got you from his seat and began to walk away.

"MASTER?!" Lucy yelled.

"There is only one person I know that uses that magic..." He said, then Lucy finished his sentence...

"Jellal..."

"I'm going to send for Crime Sorciere. Jellal can help her from there." He continued to walk down the street and went to the guild to find them.

**A/N: And that's it guys. Didn't Wolf do amazing? Tell us how you like it in the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So how did you guys like last chapter? I personally think Wolf did and AMAZING job!**

Mika: I liked it too. She made me happy again!

**Still mad at me huh?**

Mika: Yup. But, I have a job to do! As always nee-san and Wolf-sama don't own Fairytail, if they did I think it would be much much different!

**Oh Miki….. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 8: Train to Heal, but Never Forget

It didn't take long for Makarov to contact Crime Sorciere and convince Jellal and his guild to finally join Fairytail, and an even shorter time for Jellal to begin training Mika. However, it had been a week and Mika still was unable to cast a single spell. It didn't help that Freed and Lucy were sent on a mission by Makarov either. While they were away Mika was staying with Laxus and Mira, and it was hard on her. Jellal could tell her find was elsewhere, whether from the death of her mother or Freed and Lucy being sent away for a couple days he couldn't tell. He also know that reprimanding her wouldn't help, so remained calm and continued to guide her through the exercises.

"Miki, you have to visualize the ethernano flowing through you before it will. You can't just will it to happen."

"I know Jellal, I just can't do it! I keep trying but it's not working."

"Well lets figure out why together hmm?"

"Okay."

"Are you breathing?"

"Yes."

"Are you attempting?"

"Yes."

"Are you believing?"

"YES!"

"Is your mind elsewhere?"

"It's n…"

"Don't lie to me Miki."

"Yes…"

"And where is your mind? What do you keep thinking about?"

"Mom."

"Come sit down I want to show you something."

Mika walked over to Jellal and did as he asked. When she was seated and comfortable Jellal created a ball of white ethernano in his hands and began tossing it around.

"People today have magic down to a science, but the truth is that it is so much more than ethernano flowing through our bodies. Our magic is fuelled by our emotions and our state of mind. To be a great mage one must train body, mind, and magic. Do you know why?"

"No."

Jellal extinguished the ball of ethernano.

"Because if we don't then it vanishes. If our bodies are week then it cannot sustain the magic flowing through it. If our mind is weak, then the magic can overtake it. If our magic is weak, then our body is hurt. To be a mage one trains all components of themselves. However science has told us that, what has science not told us?"

"I don't know."

"What science hasn't told us is that if we don't have a reason to fight, then our magic will not surface. The first time you used Heavenly Body Magic, how did you do it?"

"It was on accident. I was scared and trying to protect myself."

"Exactly. When you used it your reason, your goal, was self-preservation. That's what drove you to activating your magic, but now you're safe. Your reason is gone. So what can you do about it?"

"Find a new reason?"

"Correct, how will you find a reason to use magic?"

"I don't know."

"What do you want more than anything Miki?"

"My mom back."

"But that's something you can achieve now is it?"

"No."

"But what would be the next best thing?"

"Seeing the people responsible get what they deserve."

"And if you can't use magic then how can you see it when the time comes?"

"I can't."

"So what do you have now?"

"A reason."

"Correct. However be careful. Make sure that your reasons are to see justice done, and not revenge. If you wish for vengeance then it will overcome you and seep into your magic, and your heart. It's a dark place, trust me I've been there."

"How will I know the difference?"

"You will know because vengeance is easy, while justice is difficult. Now why don't you try focusing your magic and casting that spell again?"

"Okay."

Mika stood up and went back to the center of the training ground and began to focus her magic. Below her feet a bright yellow magic circle slowly appeared. Once the circle had fully appeared Mika ran, and proved that she had successfully cast meteor. Jellal applauded and activated his own spell, easily catching up with Mika and stopping her.

"Good job Miki. Meteor is not an easy spell to cast and you did it well. However, you need to work on casting speed. I know that Lucy meditates on a daily basis with her spirit Capricorn, I want you to do it with her. It will help you control your magic better and increase casting time as well as total magic energy. Now let's take a break and get some lunch inside. You worked hard today. After that we'll come back out here and have Erza help you with non-magical combat. It will be your first lesson with her so it might get crazy. She's strict but means well."

"Okay. I'm really hungry."

"I bet, using meteor speeds everything up, including your metabolism. Still I'm proud that you not only cast it but also kept it up for a while. It's quite a feat!"

"Thanks Jellal. I know I wouldn't have been able to do it if you hadn't talked with me."

"No problem Miki. I enjoy teaching you."

"Let's go eat!"

With Mika laughing and running ahead Teacher and Student went and ate lunch. Since Mira was working behind the bar Jellal guided Mika to the Team Natsu table and made sure she sat in between him and Erza. Within seconds Mira was there with two plates and drinks. All through lunch Mika was quiet, barely even reacting when Natsu and Gray began to fight. Of course Erza's iron fist quickly quelled the fight and the guild was semi-peaceful once more. Once Mika finished eating she, Jellal, and Erza went back outside to the training grounds.

"Now Miki, from here on out Erza's in charge. I'll still be out here, but you do what she says."

"Okay."

Jellal then went and sat on one of the benches while Erza took over. True to her nature, Erza didn't go easy on Mika once. Yet at the end of the day she was treated to cake and ice cream at Erza's favorite sweet shop. The next day Freed and Lucy returned and Mika began to meditate with Lucy before going to the guild to train with Jellal and Erza. This pattern continued for another week before Jellal surprised Mika. She was in the middle of training with Erza when Jellal called out to her. Erza simply smiled, knowing all too well what Jellal was going to do with his favorite student.

"Mika come with me."

Mika didn't question Jellal, she hadn't since after he talked with her about finding a new reason to use magic. Rather she simply followed him all the way to Makarov's office. Mika stood absolutely still and silent while Jellal knocked.

"COME IN!"

As soon as the woods were uttered Jellal opened the door and the two entered. Jellal sat on the sofa and motioned for Mika to sit down next to him.

"Ah Jellal and Mika. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I would like to take Mika with me and Erza on some preapproved missions as a nonofficial member to farther her training."

"I see. Mika, do you think you're ready for this?"

When Mika replied her voice was soft but sure.

"I honestly don't know since I've never done anything like it before, but I want to try. If Jellal and Erza think I'm ready then there's no reason for me to believe otherwise. They've been doing this for a long time."

"Very well, Jellal your request is granted. Mika, I hereby declare you a probationary member of Fairytail. You will go on missions under the direct supervision of Jellal and Erza, and when they think you're ready to take missions on your own, or with your own team, you will become a full-fledged member of Fairytail. When you go downstairs inform Mira and she will give you the Fairytail guild stamp. I'm proud of you kid."

"Thank you sir."

"I'll have Mira send some missions she thinks will be appropriate to my office and have one for you within the hour. Now go have some fun."

With everything now said and done Mika and Jellal went downstairs. Jellal led Mika to Mira and told her what Makarov had said.

"That's amazing! I knew you could do it Miki! Now just show that you have this and you become a full member. Anyway where would you like your guild stamp and what color?"

Mika thought for a minute and smiled when she replied.

"I want it gold and on my right hand."

Mira quickly stamped the Fairytail symbol on her hand and then patted her on the head.

"I'm very proud of you, and I'm sure Freed and Lucy will be too."

"Thank you Mira. Say hi to Laxus-sama for me!"

"Will do."

Suddenly Makarov appeared on the second floor railing.

"Alright everyone listen up! Our beloved Mika had just become a probationary member, its party time!"

Jellal smiled while Mika ran off to enjoy the party thrown in her honor.

**A/N: Next chapter will be written by me instead of wolf since it's a the mission mentioned in this chapter. Wolf will come back to us for chapter 10.**

Mika: Why did you send me with Erza?! That was hell!

**Well you were being a sour puss, so yeah.**

Mika: I hate you at times nee-san. But Wolf-sama is still cool.

**I don't think you ever liked me you brat.**

Mika: *sticks out tongue* At least Wolf-sama is nice to me.

Wolf: Awe Mika. Thanks but still! You need to work harder!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: And now we have chapter 9. Since this is being uploading in mass with chapter 7&amp;8 review corner will take place on chapter 11.**

Mika: That's just lazy nee-san.

**It's not lazy, I'm just giving people time to review.**

Mika: Sure….Anyway nee-san and Wolf-sama don't own Fairytail. At all….Period…

**Stop rubbing it in Miki, It's not nice…**

Mika: I'm still mad.

**How are you still mad after four chapters?**

Mika: Cause I'm twelve.

**Help me….**

**Now on with the story…**

Chapter 9: I Have Faith in You

The next morning was one of excitement. Mika was leaving with Jellal and Erza at noon to go to Shirotsume Town and help get rid of some bandits that have made their base in the forest between the town and Magnolia. The bandit group was called Fallen Angel and had been extorting the townsfolk for a while. Mika was excited as it was her first mission and wanted to make Jellal, Erza, Lucy, and Makarov proud of her. Wanting to get rest for the mission Mika was about to climb back into bed after being woken up by the smell of bacon, but her plans were foiled by Freed knocking on her door.

"Yes?"

"Are you decent Mika?"

"Yup."

Freed then opened the door, present in hand.

"While on our last mission Lucy and I picked this up for you. We wanted to wait until you went on our first mission to give it to you."

Freed handed her the package that was wrapped in dark blues and purples, matching the rest of her room. It was long, bulky, and impossible to figure out what it was without opening it.

"Go ahead on open it."

Mika excitedly ripped open the packaging and was met with a beautiful sword, belt, and outfit. Mika thanked Freed and decided to wear it. Freed left the room so she could change, simply telling her that they wanted to see it before she left.

The outfit was composed of a dress, overcoat, and boots. The dress was gold, quarter-thigh length, and formfitting until it flared at the hips into a pleated pattern. The top of the dress was sleeveless and had a turtleneck collar. The over coat was a silvery white color with gold trim and zipped up the front. The collar and sleeves matched the dresses perfectly. The front of the coat stopped at her hips while the back continued to right past the knee. The boots were also silvery white with gold trim am reached to an inch below the skirt of the dress while sporting a one inch heel. The belt that was attached to the sword matched the overcoat and fit perfectly under it. The sword looked similar to one of the ones Erza uses in her Tatiana form, except it was gold and had light lacrima embedded into the hilt and the Fairytail symbol engraved on the guard. Once fully dressed Mika headed downstairs to show Freed and Lucy. She was just about to reach the living room when she heard Lucy behind her.

"You look beautiful Miki, but there's one thing that's missing…Oh I know what it is!"

Lucy quickly revealed what was behind her back, a set of kitty ears that matched her outfit.

"Would you like Cancer to do your hair and put it in? I would do it, but I'm not good with fixing my own hair."

"That sounds good momma."

"Okay I'll have him put it up for you after breakfast okay?"

"Okay!"

The two females went and sat down at the table. Breakfast was always a quiet thing in Freed and Lucy's home, everyone too relaxed to say anything. That was until today. Mika was itching to speak, and quite frankly so was Lucy. The only one seeming to keep their composure was Freed, but it was just a ruse. After about five minutes Mika couldn't take it anymore, her excitement bubbling forth.

"I'm so excited. This is my first mission. mama, Daddy, do you think I can do it?"

Lucy smiled her signature smile, her eyes shining with pride.

"Without a doubt sweetie."

Freed, although excited, was worried.

"Just be careful Miki. Just because Erza and Jellal are there doesn't mean you don't have to be on guard. This isn't an easy mission."

"I know daddy."

It was Freed's turn to smile.

"But don't forget to have fun too. When you're not hunting the bandits go and see the sights, make allies, and figure out who you are. It may be a job, but it's a job you can enjoy. I know you'll be able to pull it off without a hitch."

"Thanks daddy! I won't let you or mama down."

Lucy could tell that Mika and Freed were becoming close, and she was happy that Mika finally had a dad that would never hurt her. The rest of the meal was littered with conversation and smiles. Everyone enjoying themselves. Too soon everyone was done, Cancer was called, and Mika left.

_~ Noon, Magnolia Train Station ~_

Mika easily found Erza and Jellal, with Erza's amount of luggage and all, and the trio departed. The train ride was only an hour and the three used the time to plan. Erza and Jellal doing most of the work.

"So we know that the bandits are stationed in this part of the forest." Erza said as she circled a section of the map. "We also know that this ridge here overlooks the hideout to the north and east and this river flows past it to the south, leaving only one easy access point in the west."

"What we don't know are numbers. We don't know how many bandits there are, how many, if any, are mages, or how they're spread out. What we do know is that a group of ten to fifteen travel to town at a time."

"So Miki what do you think we should do?"

Mika continued to look at the marks on the map, working things out in her head when an idea came to her.

"You said that this gap between the ridge and river was the easiest access point, but that means it will be the most guarded. The river might also be heavily guarded to prevent invasion from boats, but they would have to reason to guard the ridge. Its elevation is out of the reaches of most mages, but not us. Me and Jellal can use meteor while you use either flight, black wing, or heaven's wheel armor to invade the hideout from the northern ridge. Then we can either attack from the roof."

"And if the ridge is guarded?"

"Then we can play a game of cat and mouse. Either way we need to scope out the hideout for ourselves and try to determine their numbers and watch rotations."

"I agree."

Just as Erza said that the train pulled into the station. The trio departed and checked into their hotel room. They then ate and went to meet the Mayor.

_~ 3 pm, Mayor's Office ~_

Erza led the group into the Mayor's office, the receptionist giving them a friendly greeting.

"Oh, you're from Fairytail yes? I would recognize the great Tatiana anywhere! The Mayor is expecting you. Right this way please."

The receptionist led the trio into a separate room where the Mayor was sitting behind a desk, then quickly departed.

"Ah, Fairytail. Thank you so much for coming! Please take a seat."

"Thank you very much sir. My name is Erza Scarlet, this here is my teammate Jellal Ferdandes and Fairytail's newest probationary member Mika Santi. Thank you for calling on Fairytail to resolve this issue."

"Ah so your part of Fairytail now? Didn't think they let criminals in."

"With all due respect sir, Jellal has been cleared of all charges on the basis of manipulation and is a member of Fairytail. I would greatly appreciate if you did not disrespect one of our members again since we are here to assist you."

"Yes, my apologies. I was not thinking clearly. Anyway about your mission."

**A/N: Go Erza! Put that mayor in his place… Anyway, next chapter will be by Wolf. I'm super excited to have her working with me as she is a good friend of mine and is a talented writer, as I'm sure you all agree. If you haven't check out her stories too. While still in the works they are a great read.**

Mika: Nee-san, nee-san!

**What's wrong Miki?**

Mika: Wolf-sama scolded me!

**Well what did you do?**

Mika: Well I might have accidently burned the manuscript of chapter 10….

**MIKI!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know the wait was longer than expected, and I'm so sorry! Wolf sent me the chapter a few days ago and I simply forgot to upload it! Any who, this chapter is by Wolf; we both hope you enjoy! It is a short chapter, but next chapter will make up for it I promise! NEXT CHAPTER: Review corner!**

Chapter 10: This is my home

(three weeks later) time gap overview

In the past three weeks Mika has improved dramatically. Her magic index had expanded and she has also improved physically. She had worked hard. Now she was able to run three miles without stopping, and cast some of the stronger spells that Jellal had taught to her. She also became an official part of Fairytail, her gold guild mark on her right hand now permanent. Every time she looked at it she smiled.

Lucy had inspired her to get it on her hand. However when she had asked Lucy about why she had gotten the guild mark on her hand, Lucy just smiled.

"I did it because every morning when I would wake up, would rub my eyes, and see that mark and realize that this isn't a dream. That this is where I wanted to be, to stay, and to forever protect." Lucy looked out the window smiling.

Later that day Master had given a speech to the guild.

"Today, we have a reason to celebrate. As of this day and on Mika will be an official part of Fairytail! Also she will be living with Freed and Lucy as their adopted daughter, and we will therefore party through the night to honor the new family!" He lifted his mug it the air, "Cheers!" He shouted.

"Yeah!" Everyone raises their mugs except Lucy and Freed who both refused to drink in the middle of the day.

Mira and Kianna became very busy within an hour of the party, but by then Lucy, Mika, and Freed were gone. Lucy had thought that since Mika wasn't old enough to drink that they should go get ice cream instead.

Once they had gotten into the shop and clerk stood there smiling at them.

"Welcome," He said, "How may I help you today?" His bright sunny blonde hair complimented his hazel eyes. His tall and skinny build was well muscled.

"Hey there, Dean." Lucy said smiling at Dean. "Long time no see."

"Ah, Lucy-chan, is that really you?" He asked.

"Yep!"

"Well, I'm glad you are healthy, Sammy isn't here right now, we had ran out of supplies so I sent him out to get more. Any who, who is with you today?" He glanced at Mika then Freed, then back to Lucy.

"This is my husband Freed, and my daughter Mika." She kissed Freed's cheek then kneeled down a little so she could be the same height as Mika and gave her a great big hug.

"Nice to meet you, I am one of Lucy's old chefs that used to work for her father. So now that that's done, if I remember you favorite ice cream flavor was mint chocolate chip right?"

"Yep! You remembered!" Lucy cheered.

"Can I have that too mom?" Mika asked, Lucy nodded.

"Then I would like the same thing too, please." Freed spoke for the first time.

"369 Jewel please." Freed handed him the exact change and grabbed the ice cream, giving Mika and Lucy theirs. They sat down at a booth with Freed and Lucy on the one side and Mika on the other. As they ate their ice cream, Lucy noticed that Mika was strangely quiet.

"Miki are you okay? You seem a little too quiet. Are you upset with something?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"No...Nothing at all mama, I just realized something, that's all..." Mika said as she looked out the window.

"Oh," Freed spoke, "And what might that be?"

"I just realized that this, is my home, and I couldn't be happier, nor think of a place I'd rather be..."

**A/N: As always we hope you enjoyed the chapter and are starting to get a better feel for our newest character: Mika.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay so I just finished the second arc of LUTS, so now it's time to work on this story! Time to catch up to LUTS. Our goal is to get to 25 chapters! Warning Lemon this chapter ;P**

**Chapter 11: Peace is Short Lived**

~Somewhere in Bosco~

Duke Whinningham was pacing around his office furious. He had gone to Fiore to stop that blasphemous wedding and claim his prize, but had returned with only wounded pride. Princess Hisui had made a mockery out of him, and he was livid. He stopped suddenly when his office door opened and a servant walked in with some food. The servant then scurried back out, terrified to get the bad side of his cruel master. This just made him more irritated, causing him to throw a glass figurine against the wall. His voice seeping with fury.

"No one makes a mockery of me…least of all that green haired brat they call a Princess. I will get Lucy Heartfilia…and then I will take my revenge on Hisui and that guild."

~Back in Fiore, Lucy and Freed's place~

Freed, Lucy, and Mika were walking were walking towards their home when Freed stopped mid-step and readied his rapier. Lucy and Mika realized the danger and readied their own magics. Sure enough several cloaked figured seemed to come out of the wood work, none of their faces visible. Freed spoke, his voice clear and authoritative.

"Who are you and why are you ambushing us?"

One of the cloaked figures stepped forward and pushed back their cloak, just to reveal a woman with flaming red hair and gold eyes. When she spoke her voice was low and filled with darkness.

"We were hired to bring that little girl back to her daddy, so why don't you hand her over."

Lucy quickly grabbed Mika, pulling her close to herself and summoning Leo. Freed went to stand at their back, making sure they were safe from all angles.

"You won't lay a hand on Mika. Nor will she be returned to her father as we are her legal guardians. Return to your employer and do not come back here."

The woman laughed mechanically and pulled up her hood before charging them. Out of nowhere there was the shine of a dagger, Freed barely able to deflect the blade in time. The woman flew through the air and summersaulted, giving Freed just enough time to activate his magic.

"DARK ECRITURE: ABSOLUTE SHADOW!"

His voice turned demonic as the runes took him over, Morphing him into a dark knight. His green hair coming out of his helmet like mask.

"You two get to the house, the runes will protect you. I can handle this. GO!"

Free activated another spell.

"DARK ECRITURE: WINGS!"

With his wings now activated he quickly made a path for Lucy and Mika. The two females took the opportunity and ran the short distance to the runes. Lucy ran inside with Mika, her voice urgent.

"Stay inside, I need to go help Freed."

Lucy then ran back outside and summoned Virgo, Leo still summoned. She then grabbed her whip. After about twenty minutes Freed and Lucy had defeated all of the Mage assassins and called the rune knights. Freed deactivated his spell and ran exchanged a look with Lucy, a soft smile on his face.

"I'll stay here and make sure they don't get away before the rune knights arrive, Mika needs at least one of us right now."

Lucy nodded and ran inside to check on Mika. Her heart sank when she saw how Mika was curled up on her bed with her stuffed animals, crying softly. Lucy ran to her and held her tightly in her arms allowing the little girl to cry to her hearts content. It wasn't long before Lucy looked up to see Freed standing in the door way, a grim look on his face. Lucy laid Mia back on her pillows, her sobs slowly turning into sleep. Lucy gently slipped away, Freed following her out and to the study. Once they got there Freed spoke quietly, doing his best not to show how torn up he was.

"They had suicide capsules. When the rune knights arrived they said something about if they were captured alive that it would but their employer at risk. Thirty seconds later they were all dead."

"Oh my… Do we know what her father's name is?"

Freed shook his head and out his head in his hands, fighting from letting his emotions out. Lucy saw how torn up he was and ran over to him, embracing him tightly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's not your fault Freed. There's no way you could have known."

Freed hugged Lucy tightly to him, doing everything to keep her close. That's when Freed said something that shocked Lucy. It was barely a whisper, and she almost didn't hear it, but never the less it was there.

"I'm terrified…"

Lucy held him tighter, doing her best to comfort him. That's when Lucy go a bright Idea and broke away from Freed, grabbing his hand and silently leading him to their bedroom. She gently brushed his hair from his eyes, her voice calm when she spoke.

"No matter what happened you don't have to be afraid Freed, because I'm right here. As long as were standing tall together, we have nothing to fear."

Freed cupped her cheek taking everything she said to heart, a gentle smile crossing his face just before he captured her lips in a gentle and heartfelt kiss. That kiss sparked something in both of the mages. Freed deepened the kiss, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close to him, one of his hands weaving into her hair. They continued to kiss until they were both out of breath. Freed felt a need spur deep from inside of him as he looked at Lucy. He slowly forced then to walk forward until Lucy's knees hit the edge of the bed causing her to fall backwards, her hair sprawling around her in a halo. Lucy let out a light gasp as Freed loomed over her, his eyes showing his desire. Freed ran his fingers lightly down the soft skin of her neck, his lips lightly following the trail placing small kisses down to her collarbone. His voice was low and seductive in her ear while his hands lightly explored her clothed body.

"You are gorgeous Lucy, every part of you is absolutely stunning."

His hand found its way to her breasts, gently massaging the covered mound as his words continue to be whispered in her ear.

"From your mind and heart to the supple curves of your body and soft skin. Every part of you entices me with the beauty and light you emanate."

Freed slowly and carefully pulled her shirt off of her, Lucy's fingers finding the buttons of his shirt after it was off. Lucy ran her fingers lightly over his abs, stopping just as she came to the band of his pants. Freed kissed her again when he broke away he looked her in the eyes and gently stroked her cheek and he spoke, his voice still low and seductive.

"Tell me if you want to stop Lucy just tell me."

Lucy smiled brightly and kissed him, pressing her body into his. Freed kissed her back passionately, massaging her breasts lightly and tweaking the peak nipple in between his fingers lightly. Lucy broke from the kiss and moaned lightly. Freed then started to lightly kiss down her body, taking her other nipple into his mouth and flicking it lightly with his tongue. Lucy squirmed under his touch, her hands weaving lightly into his long green hair. Freed groaned as he trailed kisses down her belly, his hands lightly moving down her sides until he got to the band of her skirt. He looked up at her smiling as he slowly pulled her skirt and panties down her creamy white legs. Once the restricting garments were off of her he started to kiss up her legs and to the inside of her thighs, pausing when he got to her dripping core.

Lucy was looking down at him waiting patiently to see what would happen, her legs shivering lightly from anticipation and arousal. Freed smiled kindly up at her as he gently stroked her slit with his finger, circling her clit when he passed it. He repeated this process over and over while she quivered beneath him. When Freed sensed she couldn't take much more teasing he inserted a single digit into her quivering core, feeling how her core squeezed around his finger. _"She's so tight…"_

He started to slowly pump his finger in and out of her as he kissed back up her body before taking one of her pert nipples into his mouth and twirling it around his tongue. Once he felt that she was wide enough he added another finger, trying to prepare her to take his member. He let go of her nipple and began to kiss up her collar bone, stopping by her ear. His voice had somehow gotten huskier as he worked on her core. At this point it was dripping with her arousal, her light moans filling the air as her small fingers trying to work his trousers off.

"Tell me what you want my love."

Lucy moaned at his ministrations, her voice quivering as she tried to answer.

"I-I w-want you…please Freed…."

Freed smiled and took his fingers out of her and helped her with his pants; before kissing Lucy on the lips and guiding her hand to his member. Lucy gripped him in her small hand, gasping at his sheer size. Freed moaned as she started to pump her hand up and down. Freed Kissed Lucy and started to line himself up, pinning her hands above her head. He whispered in her ear one more time, his hold on her wrists both demanding and comforting.

"This will hurt my love, are you ready?"

Lucy nodded and Freed kissed her, lifting her hips with his free hand as he rammed into her, breaking her virgin barrier. Lucy grasped onto him when it broke, the pain surprising her. Freed held her close, gently stroking her hair to comfort her. It only took a few seconds for Lucy to adjust, but when she did she started to roll her hips. Freed took the hint and slowly started to move, settling a slow and loving pace. Lucy rolled her hips and moaned at the sensation as Freed kissed her neck and collarbone. Lucy moaned again, pressing her body against Freed's.

"M-more, please Freed more."

Freed speed up, angling her hips up to hit her sensitive g-spot. Lucy moaned loudly, Freed kissing her to keep her quiet as he started to ram into her. He kept up the fast pace and after a few minutes Lucy's walls started to flutter around his hard member. Freed groaned, his voice dark and dangerous as he uttered her name over and over. He started to go even faster close to his own release. After about ten minutes he felt himself getting close.

"Oh God… Lucy…I'm going to…"

Lucy cut him off with a kiss as she wrapped her legs around him and orgasmed again, her fluttering walls bringing his own orgasm to fill her to the brim. He withdrew himself from her and crawled into bed, pulling Lucy to him as he kissed her forehead and rubbed small circles on her back.

"I love you Lucy."

Lucy cuddled into him and yawned, His touch starting to lull her to a deep slumber.

"I love you too Freed."

Freed hugged her close to him, not wanting to let her go.

"I swear. I'll protect you and Mika…No matter what."

Lucy looked up and smiled.

"Do you remember when you told me to jump with you?"

Freed nodded, staying silent.

"Well I still trust you to catch me, you caught me then and I trust you to catch me now. I love you and I know that you will protect us."

Freed smiled and closed his eyes, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"I will always catch you Lucy…Now get some sleep my love."

**A/N: And there's that chapter…it took me FOREVER to write that lemon. Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay guys I'm back for chapter 12! It took me so long because I had to sit and think about where I want to go with the story, but I finally figured it out. YAY ME!**

**Chapter 12: What Matters Most**

Lucy laid in bed staring at the ceiling, not having the energy or will power to move. Freed had gotten up about an hour prior and locked himself in the study to do some paperwork before it as time for breakfast. It was during this time that Lucy had gotten into her pajamas and clunked back into the bed, realizing she didn't want to be awake yet. She really was anything but a morning person. She was about to nod off when there was a light knock on the bedroom door. Lucy knew it was probably Mika and didn't bother to sit up when the door lightly opened, and then closed again. After a few seconds there was a pressure on the bed next to her here Mika had curled up. Lucy opened her eyes lightly and covered the girl up, her voice soft as she rubbed soothing circles on the girls back.

"What's wrong Mika?"

Mika just hugged her, burying her head in the pillows a tears fell silently down her cheeks. Worried, Lucy held her close and whispered comforting words to her until she calmed down. Mika's tears turning into light sobs, and then after a while into hiccups. Once her tears dissipated Mika spoke in a very quiet voice, so quiet Lucy almost didn't hear her.

"I had a dream where I saw mommy die over and over again. Then it changed to where it was you and Freed…"

Lucy held her closer, knowing Mika only called her and Freed by their first names when she was really upset about something. She ran her fingers through her hair doing her best to ease the tension in the child's rigid body as she spoke calmly.

"Me and Freed will never leave you Mika. Ever. I promise that, and I also promise that we will find the people responsible for your mom and make sure they face justice. No matter what, because a celestial wizard never breaks their promises."

Lucy smiled and loosened her grip on the girl as she got comfortable again. Mika spoke softly as she looked for that last piece of reassurance.

"Promise Momma? Promise that you and daddy will never go away?"

Lucy nodded lightly a soft smile still on her face.

"I promise Mika. Now get to sleep, I'll be right here to keep the bad people away. And when you wake up I'll make you anything you want for breakfast."

"Even strawberry crepes with chocolate sauce?"

"Yep, even your favorite crepes."

"Well that's what I want."

Mika giggled and snuggled into Lucy, smiling softly as they both nodded off. Lucy looked at the girl as her eyelid started to close and smiled, her words barely more than a whisper.

"I will protect you."

When Lucy woke up next it as to Freed lightly shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes lightly and looked at Freed, the effects of her blissful sleep still overtaking her features as Freed spoke softly.

"I need to run down to the library. I should only be an hour but I wanted you to know here I was should you wake up before I return."

Lucy rubbed her eyes gently as she tried to spot the clock that was on Freed's side of the bed.

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten in the morning."

Lucy nodded and thought for a moment before speaking again.

"How long will you be gone?"

"An hour, hour and a half, max."

"Kay. I'm going to make crepes for brunch, so don't eat anything while you're out."

Lucy giggled and winked as Freed kissed her cheek and gave his word he would have room to eat crepes and left out the door. She looked over to see that Mika was still asleep, so she quietly got out of bed and walked to the closet. The trio was going to visit the Foudre grounds later that day for their annual gala, so Lucy was looking for something more appropriate then her usual attire. After about twenty minutes Lucy realized that she had nothing that fit the bill and sighed realizing that she would have to take a detour to the Heartfilia Kozern or go shopping. She grabbed one of her usual short skirts and tank tops and headed to the bathroom to get ready. After a quick shower and changing Lucy exited the bathroom to see Mika starting to stir. Lucy smiled and ran over to her smiling sweetly.

"Hey short stuff, ready to have breakfast and get ready to meet your new grandparents and uncles?"

Mika smiled happily and nodded her head, the fright of her previous dreams not bothering her as the thought of going on a trip excited her. Lucy helped the girl out of the large bed and walked with her into her room to try and find something appropriate for the girl to wear, once again coming up empty handed. With a heavy sigh Lucy handed Mika some of her non mage clothes and went downstairs to start the crepes while Mika changed.

She was just finishing setting the table when Freed walked in the door, Mika coming down the stairs almost in perfect sync. Lucy just smiled before returning to the kitchen to grab the pot of coffee and pitcher of orange juice, setting them in the center of the table before sitting down across from Freed. Freed smiled seeing his small family, sending a silent prayer to any deity that might be listening. _"Please, let me keep them safe."_ His thoughts were interrupted by Lucy's voice.

"Hey Freed."

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'll have time to take Mika shopping before we leave for the gala?"

Freed's eyebrows perked up.

"Shopping for what?"

"Clothes…"

"Can it wait until we return? Our train leaves in an hour."

Lucy mumbled something but didn't answer. Freed sighed and laid his fork down, clasping his hands together as he looked at Lucy.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

"It's just that Mika doesn't have any clothes suitable for a gala, and all the ones I own that are suitable are not only at the Heartfilia Kozern but also won't fit her. I also don't want to show up in my normal attire because we both know that the media will be broadcasting the event and…"

Freed cut her off by holding up a hand smiling. He continued to speak, giving his words a false drama.

"Lucy calm down. I already have that covered, though I was hoping I could surprise you. Alas it cannot be!"

Lucy and Mika started to laugh at his performance as he broke back into a smile, finishing their breakfast in near silence. After the meal was over the trio quickly clean up and gathered in the living room. Freed had two boxes under his arm. He handed the larger of the two to Lucy and the other to Mika.

"My mother has more elegant dresses waiting at the estate for the actual gala."

Both Lucy and Mika squealed at the thought of new clothes and ran to their respective rooms to get dressed. Ten minutes later both of them came down the stairs arm in arm. The light pink dress Lucy wore was short sleeved, the neckline resting in a modest but comfortable place above her breasts. The tight pink material flared at the waist, a split in the center that showed the smooth white underskirt. Around the bottom on the dress and the sleeves there was delicate white lace. She accented the dress with white wrist length gloves, a light pink ribbon around her neck, light pink shoes, and a white shawl resting the crook of her elbows. She had her hair in an elegant bun, small tendrils of hair framing her face. Mika sported a much simpler light green dress. It was also short sleeved with a modest neckline, formfitting until it had a light flair at the waist. Around the bottom of the dress and the neckline was soft gold lace. She accented the dress with gold ribbons in her hair, gold flats, and a gold shawl that rested in the crook of her elbow. Her hair in low pigtails that rested over her shoulders. Freed smiled and stood, handing both of them a bracelet.

"One last thing to make it complete. These are requip bracelets. Before we leave make sure to out your weapons and magical items in the storage dimension before we leave okay? I want you two to have as much protection as possible while were away."

Lucy smiled and put the bracelet on while Freed helped Mika with hers. Lucy then pulled up her skirts and grabbed her whip and keys, storing them in the dimension while Mika ran upstairs to do the same with her sword and combat gear. Lucy smiled happily and hugged Freed.

"Thank you Freed. I love everything, and I'm sure Mika does too. Especially since I don't feel like a fancy dress up doll."

Freed chuckled at Lucy's comment and help her in his arms. "Good, because I'm sure my mother had the gala dresses tailored to do just that. She loves shiny things."

It was Lucy's turn to laugh, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips right before Mika was heard coming down the stairs. The trio grabbed their overnight bags and left the house, boarding the train to Crocus. Smiling the entire way there, completely oblivious to the two groups of people following them. Both groups with separate goals…

**A/N: OMG I can't believe I did that.. THE DRAMA THAS COMING!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! Are you ready for a new chapter? You are? GREAT! But before we get right into it I have some announcements: 1) After this arc is complete I will once again be going on stasis so I can write the next arc of LUTS. 2) After I write the next arc of LUTS I will be writing the into for a new BixAnna and BixLu. 3) I need your help naming these two new fics, there will be two polls on my profile. One for the BixAnna and one for the BixLu. The BixAnna poll will be up for two weeks then I'll put the BixLu up. And 4) This story is currently resting at: 20,992 words (so close to 21k XD ), 12 Chapters, 42 reviews, 160 follows, 98 favorites, and 12,956 views! I'm so happy to see that this story is getting a lot of attention and can't wait to see those numbers skyrocket!**

**Also, for any of you lovely people who were wondering, this story will have around 5 arcs. That means it will be around 70 chapters, and have between 100k-150k words. There will most likely be a sequel as well. **

**Chapter 13: Arriving at the Foudre estate**

Lucy was jittery. The entire three-day journey to the Foudre estate was quiet, not even a bandit attempting to rob them. Even so, Lucy felt as though she was being watched and it set her on edge. When she brought it up to Freed he said that he too felt as if something was just not right, but there was nothing that they could do until something happened. Yet nothing happened, not even a time where the group had to unexpectedly stop, and it was making Lucy start to feel as if it was just a little too quiet of a trip. The carriage had just entered the Foudre grounds and was slowly making its way across the cobblestone path towards the main estate. Lucy noticed a small green flash as the carriage passed through the gates, the tell-tale sign of protective runes surrounding the estate. Lucy looked to Freed with a questioning look. Freed pointed behind the carriage as he spoke.

"I did that last year at Christmas. My little sister was being stalked after she turned down the proposal of a noble because he was, and I quote 'Too pushy with no sense of grace or fashion.'"

Lucy laughed lightly and rested her head on his shoulder as the main courtyard got closer, her thoughts once again returning to that awful feeling deep in her gut. The carriage finally came to a halt and the trio exited, entering the main house. Freed led Lucy and Mika through the halls and to his father's study, the staff taking their things to their rooms. Freed lightly knocked on the door of the study and then opened the door to allow Lucy and Mika in ahead of him. Lazare looked up from where he was sitting behind the desk and smiled, pushing his paperwork to the side.

"Freed! Lucy! How great it is to…um…Children…who's the little one?"

Lucy Pushed Mika lightly towards Laxare while she spoke, Mika taking the hint and walking up to the man with a smile.

"This is Mika, after a very odd turn of events we ended up being her guardians."

Lazare smiled even brighter and walked around his desk to crouch done in from of Mika, becoming eyelevel with her.

"Hi Mika. I'm Freed's father Lazare. It's very nice to meet you."

Mika smiled at Lazare and spoke softly.

"Nice to meet you too. You look a lot like daddy."

That struck something in Lazare, his eyes softening even more when he realized she was talking about Freed.

"Well he is my son." He tapped his chin as he continued to talk "which makes you my amazingly adorable granddaughter!"

"Does that mean I can call you grandpa?"

Lazare hugged the girl a happy smile on his face.

"That would make me very happy."

Freed and Lucy smiled as Lazare hugged Mika. After a couple more seconds Lazare picked Mika up and walked over to Freed and Lucy.

"Have you to gone to see your mother yet Freed? She's been extremely excited about you two attending the gala and I'm sure she's be ecstatic to know that Mika is here too."

_"Not yet father, we have actually just arrived."_

_"You just get here and come to see me, I'm flattered! Come though. Your mother and siblings are probably already in the dining hall."_

_Freed nodded and left the room with Lucy and Lazare, who was still carrying Mika, close on his heels as he made his way to the dining room. When they got there Lucy noticed that there was three people sitting on one side of the table, all of them laughing and conversing happily. In the chair to the left of the head of the table was a woman with dark brown hair held in a bun and green eyes. Next to her was a guy with green hair that was cut in a slightly longer style then Lazare and who had green eyes as well. The final person seated at the table was a teenaged girl who also had very bright green hair held in a French braid and she had green eyes._

_Lazare finally put Mika down by the chair to the right of his and sat down. Freed helped Mika into the tall chair next to his father before sitting down next to her. Lucy sat down on his other side as Lazare spoke._

_"Mika I want to introduce you to Michelle, she's your grandma. Next to her is Michael, your uncle. Next to Michael is your aunt Felecia."_

_Mika smiled brightly and waved._

_"Hi. I'm Mika. I'm really happy to meet you for the first time. Daddy says that you are all really super nice and I can't wait to get to know everyone a whole lot better."_

_Everyone at the table gushed at the cuteness of the little girl while the kitchen staff come with their meals. Lazare thanked them for their hard work as they were leaving and gave all of the staff the rest of the night off since they would be working extra hard the next day. Lucy smiled seeing Lazare's interaction with the staff. It was while Lucy was lost in this thought that Michelle decided to start conversation._

_"Oh Lucy dear, I may have gone a little overboard on ordering you a dress for the gala like Freed asked. They were all so pretty I couldn't help it! Especially since Felecia doen't let me buy her clothes anymore."_

_Lucy laughed lightly._

_"There is several piles of dressing waiting in the suite isn't there?"_

_"Quite possibly…But like I said, I got carried away. It was quite fun!"_

_"Well that just means I get to bother Freed to help me find the perfect one!" Lucy laughed when Freed groaned "Besides Mika here still needs a gown for the gala. She'll only be there for an hour or two but still needs something suitable… Plus it would give you two time to bond."_

_"Oh that's a wonderful idea Lucy!" Michelle looked at Mika "So what do you think? Want to go shopping with me?"_

_Mika nodded her head softly._

_"I would really like that grandma."_

_Everyone at the table smiled and continued to eat, the conversation flowing. Freed smiled as he watched everyone interact, he had been so afraid that there would be strain between his family and Lucy when everything first happened. Three times now his fears had been thrown out the window, nd he couldn't be happier._

_**A/N: And that's this chapter! Next chapter: The Gala**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: And it's The next chapter! Drama this chapter!**

**Chapter 14: The Gala**

It was the day of the gala, and everyone in the Foudre house was running around getting ready. Well, everyone except for Mika that is. Michelle had kept Mika out well past midnight getting everything the young girl may need for her outfit. Lucy knew that she would son have to wake the slumbering child. With a sigh Lucy stopped helping prepare the house for guests, in lieu deciding to get ready for the gala herself. The night before it had taken Lucy several hours to pick from the dresses that Michelle had purchased for the occasion, but had finally found the perfect one.

It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Unlike the other frilly and poufy dresses many wore to such parties, it was a sleek form-fitting gown that reached the floor. The dress was a sleeveless turtleneck style that featured mid-thigh high slits on both her left and right sides. It held a deep blue, almost purple, color with silver trim and spiraling sequins. If looked at from afar the dress would appear to be a representation of the night sky. Lucy paired the dress with silver six inch stilettos and silver bangles. She maneuvered her hair into a high bun that was held in by intricate silver and blue chopsticks. Her make-up was also very simple so it didn't take away from the dress. She featured a clear lip gloss, silver eyeshadow, and black eyeliner in a basic outline pattern.

The now fully dressed and ready Lucy walked out of the en-suite bathroom to see Freed also fully dressed, but he looked much different then he usually did. In a good way. He has traded his usual red suit for a black tuxedo with a silver shirt, cufflinks, and hankie. By far the biggest difference however was his hair. His usual low pony was long forgotten and in its stead was now a high ponytail, several strands free and framing his face. It gave him a noble air that Lucy both despised and loved. Freed looked up from what he was doing and saw Lucy, a smile adorning his face.

"You look magnificent Lucy. Absolutely stunning…"

"You look quite handsome yourself. I love your hair like that."

Freed smiled his voice softening dangerously.

"I may have to keep it this way then, if you love it so much. Oh, I have something for you."

Freed pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to her gently, she opened it to see a beautiful silver necklace with a topaz drop encased with small silver decals holding the stone in place. Lucy picked up the delicate chain to examine it closer, amazed at its beauty. Freed took the necklace and had her turn around, helping put the piece of jewelry on her while his voice remained soft.

"It belonged to my great grandmother. She passed it to her daughter, which passed it to my mother, and now she is passing it to you."

"I can't accept something like this! Felecia should have it."

Freed chuckled a little.

"It is meant to go the Lady of the house; you will be the next lady of the house so it's only fitting."

Lucy teared up and smiled, looking back to a see Freed smiling gently at the look of his great grandmothers necklace on her.

"It fits you perfectly, almost as if it was made for you."

"Thank you. I love it." Lucy looked around. "Um… where is Mika she was here before I went to change."

"Mother came and got her, apparently Mika wants her outfit to be a surprise."

"Oh? The it must be really adorable. I can't wait to see our little Mika in a pretty dress!"

"Me either." Freed offered her his arm with a grin "That being said, we should make our way down to the ballroom, the guests should be arriving very shortly if they have not already. My father and brother will be greeting guests while the girls get ready."

Lucy hooked her arm in his with a giggle.

"Well let's head down then."

Freed and Lucy walked down to the ballroom arm in arm, socializing with a few new arrivals as they passed them en-route to the ballroom. When they finally arrived in the grand ballroom it was to see Mika dancing playfully with her grandmother Michelle. Mika looked like a princess to Freed and Lucy. She wore a frilly gold gown with silver accents. The dress itself was short-sleeved with a square neckline, flaring at the hips into a perfectly sized basket skirt. The dress was paired with gold flats and jewelry. The small girls long hair was French braided with small gold flower barrettes to keep her unruly bangs in place and away from her face. The couple stayed near the entrance of the ballroom, watching Mika prance around with her grandmother, giggling and smiling the entire time. All too soon the ballroom began to fill more and more. It was a total of fifteen minutes later that Lazare took the mic in hand and welcomed the guests.

"Welcome everyone to the annual winter gala! I am very honored ot be able to welcome everyone here this year. Today's gala has been blessed with so many wonderful things happening not long before it. For starters I wish to congratulate everyone who has recently married or gotten engaged. May your lives with your partners be forever filled with joy and love."

Several in the audience blushed when everyone clapped. Once the applause dies down Lazare continued.

"Secondly, it is my great honor to announce that my eldest son Freed has taken a wife and secured his place as the next head of my house. In addition to this wondrous news my son and daughter-in-law have also brought an amazing young girl into the family as well. So without further ado, I am proud to introduce Lucy and Mika Foudre!"

Applause once again filled the air, this time it being much louder and longer. Once it died down Lazare finished his small speech.

"And without further ado, please eat, drink, dance, socialize, and enjoy the gala!"

Everyone gave one last round of applause as the music started. Mika quickly made her way to her parents and the party began. Everyone laughed and danced long into the night. Freed and Lucy allowing Mika to stay the entire time even though they had said earlier she could only stay for a little while. Little did they know that there was danger lurking right behind the corner…

_~Time skip, 3 a.m. the next morning ~_

Mika awoke in a cold sweat, a nightmare raking through her system. She looked around for her parents just for them not to be anywhere in her sight. When she had fallen asleep the night before she was tucked securely in between her parents, them cuddling her to keep the nightmares at bay. She took another look around the large bed and surrounding room, but they were both gone. Terrified, Mika got out of the war, soft, bed and began to franticly search for her parents. Each passing second making her worry more as she searched through the estate. She looked everywhere for her missing parents: The suite, bathroom, library, kitchen, dining room, ballroom, everything. She had somehow come to stop in front of her grandparent's door in her searching and decided it was time to ask for help. She knocked frantically on the door. When the door finally opened it was to show a sleepy Lazare. When he saw the small girl in front of his door he crouched down to look her in the eyes.

"What is wrong sweetie?"

"It's mommy and daddy. There gone! I'm so scared grandpa."

The tears she had been holding back fell down her cheeks in rivers, her grandfather wrapping her in his arms to comfort her.

"Tell me what happened Mika."

"I don't know grandpa. I woke up because I had a bad dream and they were both gone. I looked everywhere grandpa but I couldn't find them and I know they wouldn't just leave because they promised to never leave me all alone."

Lazare furred his brow and picked up the small girl, bringing her into the room and laying her gently on the bed as he woke Michelle with a light shake.

"Get some rest Mika, I'll figure out where they are."

Mika nodded as Michelle stirred, rubbing her eyes lightly, her drowsiness vanishing when she realized the urgency in the room. She gently played with Mika's hair as she waited for Lazare to explain what was going on.

"Freed and Lucy have gone missing. With what Mika said I'm sure there was foul play involved. See if you can pull up the security lacrimas."

"Yeah. I'll look for it right now."

Michelle got up and went to her desk, pickling up a small viewing lacrima. She infused magic into the device and began to rewind the footages until she saw someone who was not on the guest lists, staff lists, and definitely ws not a family member exit Freed and Lucy's room with two human sized sacks in tow. She continued to watch the feed until the culprits left the estate looking for any clues as to who they were. After rewatchig the footage eight times she finally found something, one of the men was wearing the Bosconian crest.

"Lazare, contact Makarov and the Princess. The kidnappers where from Bosco."

"Bosco? You don't think it was that sleazy Duke do you?"

"No idea my dear, but this is call for war between Fiore and Bosco. A nope..No two nobles rather, were kidnapped by a foreign country."

Lazare nodded and picked up his communication lacrima, powering it and dialing Princess Hisui. She had an irritated voice when she answered.

"Lord Foudre, I hope this is a matter worthy of calling in the middle of the night."

"I apologize for calling at such an hour, however something has happened."

"What's the issue Lord Foudre?"

"Freed, and more importantly Lucy, has been kidnapped by agents wearing the Bosconian Crest."

Princess Hisui narrowed her eyes at the thought of Bosco stealing her dear friend.

"How long ago."

"The recordings says they left the estate around an hour ago."

"I see. I will mobilize the Fiorian army to intercept anyone going towards Bosco and contact ERA. Send me the recording so I can submit it to ERA, then you should call Makarov. Have him assemble the legal guilds under my order. Fiore is going to war, I refuse to stand for this treachery any longer. The Duke of Bosco will pay."

"As you wish Princess."

Hisui cut off the connection and went to do what she had said over Lacrima. Lazare quickly dialed Makarov when the connection with Hisui ended. When Makarov answered he was in his usual cheerful and peppy attitude.

"Lazare! How wonderful to hear from you! How are Freed and Lucy enjoying the gala?"

"Makarov, something happened which is why I called. Freed and Lucy were kidnapped by Bosco. The Princess is mobilizing the Fiorian army and contacting ERA for more support. However, she also asked me to have you ready the guilds. Apparently she's fed up with the Duke of Bosco and Fiore is going to war."

Makarov's face was grim.

"There's more to it isn't there Lazare?"

"There is. I fear that even if the army intercepts the kidnappers that they wont be able to do much. The army has very few mages, yet the people who took Freed and Lucy were able to do so without a trace or struggle. They must be powerful mages themselves. Especially since they also bypassed Freed's runes."

Makarov nodded and thought for a minute, his once cheerful attitude now long gone.

"I will assemble a team and the guilds. We will bring Freed and Lucy home, and then we will wreak havoc on those who dare challenge Fairy Tail, Fiore, and the safety of those who we represent."

The lacrima went blank once again, signaling that Makarov had left the conversation to prepare. Lazare looked at the sleeping forms of his wife and granddaughter. The shock and urgency of the situation wearing off and something completely different taking its place: Grief. The same type of whole hearted soulful grief he felt when the Tenrou incident happened, but it was twice as bad. In a matter of twenty-four hours he had gained a granddaughter, but lost a son and daughter. The tears flowed down his cheeks softly as he quietly cried.

"No… Not again. Not my boy. Not my sweet daughter in law. It's all happening again…Mavis help us."

That night is stormed, as if the heavens themselves were crying.

**A/N: OMG the feels there… Next chapter: This is War.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here it is guys! Chapter 15, and also our first review corner in a while. Enjoy!**

**Guest: **Feelings are very important my friend! Also please don't hate me too much for last chapter. I promise I'm a good person!

**StrongGuy159: **I'm so happy to see you still reviewing!

**Aoutre: **Hi there! I believe this is the first time I have seen your reviews :3 Please continue! As for the length, yeah it will be a little long, but if I end up getting to a spot where I find is a really good place to end the story I might. However, that's not the plan as of yet so no worries kay?

**Chapter 15: This Is War**

~Somewhere in Bosco, 2 days later~

"You're just a stupid bitch! Can't you understand that the more you deny me, the more your precious little fairy of a husband gets hurt? If you were smart, then you would just give yourself the me and I would let him go."

Lucy scoffs, her voice dangerously low and hostile as she speaks.

"No, you are the stupid one if you really think that will make me unfaithful in my marriage. I took a vow on my wedding day to be faithful, and then when we woke up here I made a promise to my husband that I would not give in. If I were to go back on those and just give in and be unfaithful, then I would be no better than a whore you can pick up off the streets. Not only that, but I am a Celestial Wizard and I never break my promises…EVER. Plus, I love my husband very much and would not do anything to jeopardize my marriage."

The Duke laughed as if she has said something funny, the sound making Lucy's blood run cold.

"Promise or no promise, one day you will break. That will be the day I win, and you my lovely Lucy will be mine."

The Duke then left the room with a smirk, as if he had won some great victory, locking the door behind him. Lucy had no doubt that he was going to torture Freed for her refusal to sleep with him, but she had to stay strong not only for herself but for Freed as well. Lucy looked down at her wrists where the chainless magic canceling cuffs sat, wishing she could use just a small portion of her magic. With a sigh she looked out the window of her room, a smile slowly forming on her face as she spoke to no one.

"I won't break, nor will I give in because I am a Fairy Tail mage. And a Fairy Tail Mage never gives up, gives in, loses hope, or leaves a person in need. Fairy Tail will come for us, and when they do this Duke will know what it means to be on Fairy Tail's bad side. When they come their rage will be their weapon and their fury will be their shield, and this Duke will know fear. Because if you think about it…This Is War."

Unbeknownst to Lucy a small servant girl was right outside her door and heard her powerful words. They sparked something in the girl, and she decided to help the mages escape the cruel man she called a master and the lands she called home. And maybe...just maybe she could be like the brave woman in the room too.

~1 mile from the Fiore/Bosco border, raid camp~

Makarov, Princess Hisui, Jura, and the army general stood on a makeshift stage in the center of the camp. Surrounding the makeshift stage was everyone that would be invading Bosco. On the right of the stage was the Rune Knights, on the left was the Fiorian Army, and in the center were the mages from all of the guilds. Makarov took the microphone, the other three leaders standing behind him as he spoke.

"Everyone is here today because of a fool disguised as a man. This fool thought himself smart to challenge our strength as a country, our passion as individuals, and our rage at the unjust. He thought himself mighty for a coward's trick, and thought himself wise for playing a game where he did not know the rules. We are here today because our grand land has grown weary of playing child's games where this fool has touched things he has no knowledge."

Makarov turned to the Fiorian Army and spoke directly to them.

"You are the Fiorian Army. Your very existence being that of a protector. You protect the freedom of the people, the beauty of the land, the justice of the government, and the rights of all that touches this great land. You are the saving grace of both children and adults, weak and strong, rich and poor. Tell me, do you accept the fool that has defiled the beauty of the land, striped the freedom of two of her people, laughed at the justice you are sworn to uphold, and revoked the rights of two of the people you are sworn to protect?"

The entire army yelled at the top of their lungs, raising their fists in protest.

"NO!"

Makarov then turned to the Rune mages and spoke with the same amount of authority and enthusiasm.

"You are the Rune Knights. Your very existence demands order. You keep order on the unruliest thing in this world, you enforce rules for the safety of those who dare travel into the abyss called magic, you punish those who use magic in a way that would endanger both the many and the few. You are a beacon of order and justice for both mages and non mages alike. Tell me, do you accept the fool who defies the order you have worked so hard to achieve, that laughs in the face of justice, and spits in the face of the rules? Do you accept the fool who uses the unruly best as a toy, hurting many in the process? Do you accept the fool who unjustly imprisons a master of the unruly for a reason that has no just cause?"

The Rune Knights all started to get agitated at the crimes committed against their order. Their unified answer even greater than that of the army.

"NO!"

Makarov then turned to the mages.

"And then there is you, the mages. A group united under a single mantra. A mantra of comrade, namaka, family, friends, passions, strength, love. A group made of Fairies, Tigers, Mermaids, Pegusi, Ogres, and Dogs. A group that embraces magic at its core. Your very existence is that beyond this world. Do you, a group that defies the possible, pushes beyond your limits, and surpasses logic accept the fool that spits in the face of your accomplishments. Do you accept the fool that calls you weak? That laughs at your abilities? That hurts you friends, your comrades, you family? Do you allow the fool who cannot even surpass his own foolish limits to break the will of those who have gone further than reason allows?"

All of the mages let out a roar, their magical pressure exploding around them. Once the pressure dies down Makarov continued.

"If none of you accept this…If none of you allow this…The allow yourself to go beyond your own limits and fight! Fight in the name of Fiore, fight in the name of your guilds, fight in your own name. Fight will your very soul. For all of the mages here listen carefully to what I have to say: You all have trained your bodies, your minds, your very souls. You understand that all things that surpass reason must still come from reason. You understand that nothing is impossible with friends and family and hope. These are things you have come to accept as fact. As mages you understand that there is no limit to what you are capable of. When we get into that battle field we are not fighting reason, but something that surpasses reason. We are not fighting the fool who has insulted us, our beliefs, and our home, but rather the unquenchable thirst he has for what he cannot understand. You may be put in positions where you are faced with the choice to kill. I ask you to remember who you really are when making that choice; I ask you to remember what a mage stands for.

"And all of you non mages I want you to listen carefully as well: You have come from a world of mages without receiving the gift of magic, if anything that makes you stronger. In order to survive you had to become cunning and strong. When you are out there never doubt yourself. You are just as strong and capable as the mages. DO not get intimidated by what you cannot reason, because in the end it still stems from reason. Do not think yourself lesser because you do not have a specific ability, because in the end you too can push past the limit you think you have. Because you too can be a force to be reckoned with. You too have trained your bodies, minds, and souls. You too are strong. So have faith in your abilities and act without hesitation. When you're out there, remember who you are and what you stand for."

Makarov pauses for a second letting his words sink in, waiting to speak until he sees that he has everyone's undivided attention. When he does his voice is low and solemn.

"When we get out there don't back down, don't give up, and don't lose hope. Let your rage be your weapon, let your fury be your shield, and let your heart be your guide. At the same time never forget…This Is War."

When Makarov was done speaking he looked around along with the other leaders and they all saw one thing: Determination.

**A/N: ANNNNNNND that was the longest pep talk ever lol. Please fav, follow, and review :3 Next chapter: The Rescue.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: And the next chapter is up! **

**Review Corner:**

**Amy: **Here's more for you!

**Chapter 16: Love Will Prevail!**

"_When we get out there don't back down, don't give up, and don't lose hope. Let your rage be your weapon, let your fury be your shield, and let your heart be your guide. At the same time never forget…This Is War."_

_When Makarov was done speaking he looked around along with the other leaders and they all saw one thing: Determination._

~ One Month Later, Somewhere in Bosco~

Freed was chained to a wall waiting for a kind servant to let him down and tend his wounds, just like he was every time Lucy denied the Duke. Every time he was chained up on that wall relief flooded him. Freed knew that every time that whip hit his skin that it meant the Duke was furious, and he knew that meant Lucy had remained loyal. He looked up when the bars of his cell were opened expecting to see the kind servant that had always unchained him and cleaned his wounds, what he saw instead surprised him. And indeed she was, however next to her was a grinning Natsu. Natsu continued to smile as the servant grabbed the key to his cuffs out of her apron and unlocked his shackles.

"Yo! Bet your glad those things are coming off of ya. I got a change of clothes that Laxus sent for ya and your sword thingy too."

Freed nodded, his throat dry as he tried to speak, hoarse from lack of food and water.

"L-Lu..."

Natsu smiled and walked over to the now free rune mage, helping him up and handing him the bag that had his belongings.

"Don't worry about Luce. Gramps, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Gildarts, and a few dozen rune knights are storming the upper levels to rescue her. I'm down here with Rouge, Sting, and Yukino. Everyone else is either surrounding the place with the Fiorian army or back in Fiore guarding the Princess and towns."

Freed had finished changing by the time Natsu was done with his explanation and was bringing a bottle of water to his lips. He looked directly at Natsu his tone serious.

"Why are the Rune Knights and Army here for a simple rescue?"

"I don't really know. All I know is that Gramps said something about the Princess ordering some sort of war against the Duke guy and the people who run Bosco allowing it cause their scared of Rat tails or somethin'."

"Rat tails? You probably mean retaliation."

"YEAH! That's the word!"

"I understand the situation."

Freed looked at the servant who had always helped him. For the first time he took a careful look at the girl. She stood about six inches shorter than Natsu and her body was well proportioned. She had naturally wavy, shoulder length, lavender hair and silver eyes. She was wearing a traditional maid's uniform and had red marks around her wrists and her hands were calloused from hard labor.

"What's your name?"

The girl bowed deeply, looking at the ground.

"Natalie, sir."

Freed laid a hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled.

"Please don't bow, and call me Freed. I was wondering why you assisted me Miss Natalie."

"The head maid, Jessica, overheard Miss Heartfilia and the Master talking about how every time she went against him someone was hurt. So she sent me down here to see if there was someone here, that's when I found you chained to the wall. I knew my master was cruel, but I didn't think he would go this far. It's wrong."

"I see. Thank you very much. May I ask why you work for an employer that is so cruel to the staff?"

The girl started to tear up as she spoke.

"I-I don't have a choice, none of us do. We're not servants, we're slaves."

She started to cry full-fledged, and Natsu did something unexpected. He grabbed the lavender haired girl and held her tightly in his arms, his voice low and comforting as she cried into his shirt.

"Ya have a choice now Natalie. If you want to be free, then do it."

She hiccupped lightly as she cried, her words fighting to be heard.

"I have n-no one. N-no w-where to g-go."

Natsu smiled and looked pushed her away lightly so he could look her in the eyes.

"Come with us back to Fiore, and to Fairy Tail! There's a lot of nice people and everyone helps each other out. We're comrades, and nakama."

Freed smiled seeing Nastu interact with the girl. _"Maybe, just maybe, Natsu has gotten over Lucy and is growing up a little."_ The girl looked at the ground again.

"But Fairy Tail is a mages guild…I'm not a mage."

Natsu tilted her chin up and wiped away her tears with a soft smile.

"It doesn't matter if you're a mage or not. If you want to come, then come. Gramps wouldn't turn ya away. You can even stay with me until you get a place of your own, and I know Mirajane would love to have someone else help her at the bar. You'd get paid for it too."

The girl smiled lightly and nodded. Natsu gave her a thumbs up and then looked at Freed.

"Come on Freed, let's get outta here so we can all go home after Gramps stomps on the Duke and brings Luce back."

Freed nodded and the group left the cell meeting up with Sting, Rogue, and Yukino on the way out. When the group finally made it outside Freed looked back at the mansion, worry filling his eyes. _"They'll get her out, they have to."_ Natsu watched Freed from a distance as he unconsciously held Natalie close.

~Upper levels, raid team~

Makarov, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, and Gildarts were rushing through the halls; no one, not even the mansion security, getting in their way or attempting to stop them. The rune knights had stopped to question the staff, so only the mages were continuing on. Gajeel was leading the group, his heightened senses being their guide. All of a sudden Gajeel stopped in his tracks, his voice no higher than a whisper.

"Bunny girl…"

He then took off at a full sprint, slamming open the door at the end of the hall. When everyone else caught up Gajeel had Duke Whinningham pinned to the wall, his hand tightly around the man's throat and a feral growl emanating from his throat.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Everyone's focus immediately turned to the whimpering figure curled into a ball on the ground, shreds of clothing around her. Levy and Cana immediately realized that it was Lucy and ran to her, Levy embracing her in a tight and comforting hug while Cana wrapped the nearby bedsheet around her. Makarov and Gildarts helped 'escort' the Duke out of the room. Once the males were out of the room Cana and Levy helped Lucy get cleaned up and changed, not saying a word to the shaken up girl. Eventually the girls left the room and walked down the halls and out of the mansion. When the sunlight hit Lucy's face she looked up and saw Freed. Tears were streaming down his face, a soft smile on his lips. Lucy took a slow step away from Cana and Levy, her own tears streaming down her face as her right hand raised slightly from its position. _"Is…Is this a dream?"_ Freed opened his arms, beckoning her to him. Seeing Freed like that switched something in Lucy's head and she ran to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him as soon as she was within reach. Freed held her close to him as they both collapsed on the ground, their silent tears staining each other's skin and clothes. Everyone smiled seeing the reunion, even Natsu.

Duke Whinningham snarled at the sight from where he was sitting, magic canceling cuffs shackled to his wrists. Makarov walked away as Gajeel beat the perverted Duke to a pulp, pretending he didn't know what was going on. He was about to go up to Freed and Lucy when Natsu motioned him over. Deciding it better to leave the couple to reunite, Makarov walked over to Natsu and the lavender haired girl he was holding.

"Natsu my boy, what do you need?"

"Hey Gramps. I want you to meet Natalie. She's going to come back to Fiore with us."

"Oh? How wonderful. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Natalie. My name is Makarov Dreyar. I'm the master of the Fairy Tail guild. So Miss Natalie, will you be joining Fairy Tail?"

Natalie shook her head.

"I-I'm not a mage sir…"

"I see. Well, would you like to be an employee of the guild then? It can get a little hectic, but it's well paying."

Natalie smiled and nodded.

"Sure!"

After a few more minutes of everyone getting reunited everyone began the trip back to Fiore. Everyone was happy and excited to go back home.

~Fiore, Foudre Estate~

Lazare put down the communication lacrima with a smile. Freed and Lucy had called quite late and asked him not to wake Mika up. He tapped his chin and smiled. _"Mika needs to hear that her parents are safe."_ Lazare stood from his desk and made his way to his granddaughter's room, knocking lightly when he got there.

"Mika, I have some news about your parents."

Mika opened the door, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Grandpa, did you say you heard something about Mommy and Daddy?"

"Better than that my child, I heard directly from Freed and Lucy. Makarov and the others had just gotten them out of Bosco."

Mika smiled, happy tears stinging her eye.

"Mommy and Daddy are coming home."

Lazare nodded and hugged the girl, his own joyful tears falling down his cheeks.

"Yes because no matter what, love and family will always prevail over evil. They're coming home Princess."

**A/N: And that's it guys! Another chapter is done! Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Were getting close to our goal mark! This is going to be a chapter full of flashbacks, so if you see italic print, that is a flashback. This chapter will be split into wo chapters :3

Chapter 17: Memories Will Haunt (Part 1)

Lucy was looking out the window of the train compartment, the weight of everything finally hitting her shoulders like a ton of bricks. She thought back to the day her and Freed were captured.

~Flashback, evening of the Gala, 2 A.M. ~

Lucy was staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep from the excitement. She turned on her side and watched her small family for a few seconds. Freed had forgotten to braid his hair again, the silky green strands laying in every direction. Lucy smiled, her thoughts turning to how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. Her eyes then drifted to the young girl that was asleep between them. She had also forgotten to braid her hair. Lucy chuckled when she saw how some of Freed and Mika's hair was weaving together. She was about to reach over to try and fix it when she the door of the suite open and footsteps. Instead she grabbed her requip bracelet and hid it in the hidden pocket on her pajamas, then she pretended to be asleep as she listened for the intruders to say something from the joined living area.

"Quiet, we don't want to targets to wake up. There should be a blonde and a green haired fellow. Boss wants them both."

"What if there is someone else?"

"Orders are to kill anyone else."

Lucy's eyes went wide and he looked at her daughter. With determination she reached over and lightly woke up Freed, motioning him to be quiet as the intruders continued to speak.

"I heard they had a kid."

"So? Kill the kid too."

Freed's eyes went wide when he heard the conversation and he looked at the still sleeping Mika. Lucy got out of bed and motioned to the door. Freed nodded and followed her lead, pulling the disheveled covers over Mika and kissing her lightly on the forehead. His voice was barely a whisper.

"We will protect you Mika, so stay strong and never lose hope."

Lucy smiled and took Loke's key and placed it on the nightstand with a smile.

"Keep her safe Loke..."

~End flashback~

Lucy sighed and turned to look at Freed who was sleeping across from her. A soft smile played across her lips when she saw his peaceful face. Her eyes travelled to his wrists where deep red marks played across his ivory skin. Tears threatened to fall as she remembered the short hours between when they arrived in Bosco and when they were separated.

~Flashback, Carriage crossing Bosco's border ~

Lucy was being held in Freed's arms, his wands lightly combing through her hair. A soft sigh left her lips at the soft touch. Freed let out a deep breath and spoke, his words soft and precise.

"Lucy, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"I have a feeling I know who is behind this, seeming we just crossed the Fiore-Bosco border. I want you to promise me that you won't give up, no matter what. I want you to promise to not give in, no matter how dim the situation seems. Promise me, that no matter what your threatened with, no matter what they do to me or you, that you will remain strong. Promise me that you will remain loyal to yourself."

"I promise Freed, no matter what. I'm a Fairy Tail mage, the words 'give up' is not in my vocabulary. I will not give in to the Duke, no matter how doomed the situation may seem. I promise you that. But even more so, I promise that I will remain loyal, not only to myself but to you too."

Freed smiled softly, a single tear streaming down his face.

"I know you will. I don't know when I'll be able to say it next, so I'll tell you this now: I love you Lucy. I love the life we have made together. I love our family, all of it. Especially our sweet little Mika. I don't want it all to end before it's barely begun, so I won't let it. I will fight with everything I have to get us home."

Freed gently cupped her cheek in his hand and lightly touched her forehead with his own as he continued.

"There was a time when I asked you to jump with me, do you remember?"

Lucy nodded lightly, tears streaming down her face.

"I told you to catch me."

Freed nodded with a smile.

"I will always catch you Lucy. It may take a while for you to reach the ground when you jump, but when you do I will be there to catch you. No matter how many times you climb the tower and vault off of it, I will be at the bottom waiting. The fall may feel like it is for nothing, like there is no end, but have faith that I will be there to catch you."

Lucy's tears flowed faster when she saw tears falling silently down Freed's cheeks. She smiled and kissed him passionately, breaking away only when air was needed. Her voice was low and full of emotion when she finally spoke.

"The fall isn't the scary part because I know that it's a temporary thing."

"Then what is the scary part?"

Lucy chuckled, the tear stains on her face not washing any of her light away.

"The scary part is getting up the courage to jump."

~ End Flashback ~

Lucy's gaze started to climb up Freed's body until it finally reached his face, his green eyes staring into her own. The couple sat there for a second, Lucy finally breaking the silence.

"Your finally awake."

Freed frowned and his gaze narrowed slightly.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

Lucy gave Freed her award winning smile and tried to brush it off.

"Oh nothing, just wondering if Mika is alright. She's not used to being away fro- "

Freed's gaze got sterner as he cut her off.

"Lucy that may work on the Master, and almost anyone else for that matter, but it will not work on me. What's wrong?"

Lucy sighed, and plopped her head in her hand looking out the window.

"I was just thinking about how you got hurt so badly every day for almost a month because of me."

Freed sighed and got up, walking over to her and wrapping her in his arms.

"Please don't blame yourself for what that demented fool did. It's not your fault, not in the least."

Lucy hummed in content with his arms surrounding her.

"Doesn't mean I can't wish it didn't happen to you."

Freed lightly kissed her hair.

"As long as that doesn't turn into guilt I'm happy.'

Lucy smiled sweetly and leaned into him.

"If your happy I can be too; but you really should get your wrists tended to. Should I call Virgo?"

Freed shook his head.

"No need. I'll have Wendy take a look when we get to Magnolia."

Lucy nodded lightly and closed her eyes, Freed's warmth lulling her to sleep. Freed smiled when he noticed her breathing cam and looked down to see her face. His gaze caught on the abused skin of his wrists. He understood why her gaze lingered so long. The sight was horrible, and he knew the injury would be sure to scar. With a sigh he looked out the compartment window, his own memories flooding him.

**A/N: Next chapter: What happened during the month of captivity from Freed POV.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here's part the next chapter, enjoy. Please be warned this chapter will hold some dark themes and crude language, if you are uncomfortable with any of that please skip to the next chapter.**

**Chapter 18: Memories Will Haunt (Part 2)**

Lucy closed her eyes, Freed's warmth lulling her to sleep. Freed smiled when he noticed her breathing cam and looked down to see her face. His gaze caught on the abused skin of his wrists. He understood why her gaze lingered so long. The sight was horrible, and he knew the injury would be sure to scar. With a sigh he looked out the compartment window, his own memories flooding him. He remembered all too clearly the day Lucy was literally ripped out of his arms.

_~Flashback, Whinningham mansion ~_

_The carriage came to a sudden stop and two men roughly pulled Lucy and Freed out of the dark cabin and into the blinding sun. They were quickly pushed to their knees. Freed looked over to Lucy to see that she had a determined look on her face and was staring straight ahead, not even a miniscule hint of fear or tears. Smirking he did the same and looked straight ahead, and right into Duke Whinningham's eyes. The duke was smirking, his arms crossed._

"_So you two have finally arrived. Let me explain how simple your situation really is. Ms. Heartfilia, annul your marriage to the Fairy Tail brat and marry me. If you do then I'll let him go, if you don't then I will imprison him and torture him every single day until you do."_

_Freed narrowed his eyes at the Duke as the cruel man walked over to Lucy and grabbed her chin in his fingers._

"_So Ms. Heartfilia, what will you do?'_

_Freed watched at Lucy smirked and tore her face from his grasp, her voice sure and strong as she spoke._

"_It's Mrs. Foudre, as for your… threat, I recommend you release us. We are not only Fairy Tail mages but also nobility, doing this is not a smart move for you."_

_The duke slapped her and then turned his words laced with venom as Freed fought against the men holding him._

"_Take the green haired scum to the dungeons and Ms. Heartfilia to her room."_

_The men grabbed his hair and started to drag him to the dungeons. His fingers just barely brushing up against Lucy's as they were torn from each other. He could see the first sign of tears forming in her brown eyes. Too soon he could no longer see the sun, magic cancelling shackles encompassing his wrists._

_~ End Flashback~_

Freed gently combed his fingers through Lucy's hair, grateful to be able to touch her again. The sleeve of his jacket had ridden up some and he saw one of the many scars that now littered his once nearly pristine skin. He pulled his sleeve up higher to examine the jagged scar that ran vertically up the outside of his arm. The memory of when he got that scar ran through his mind. It was a mere week after they had arrived in Bosco.

_~Flashback, Whinningham mansion dungeons~_

_Freed was strung up on that basted pillar again. The duke seemed to be more agitated then normal. He had yet to hit, beat, whip, cut, or abuse him in any way. No instead he was ranting and raving about something that Lucy had done._

"…_Can you believe that? Maybe I should let you keep her! She is nothing more than a disrespectful cunt! I gave her jewels, but does that woo her? NO! I gave her the most succulent and rare dishes in Bosco, but did that sway her? NO! She's an ungrateful little BITCH!"_

_Freed chuckled at his ranting, which unfortunately gained his attention._

"_What? Is something that little bitch did funny?"_

_The duke pulled out a knife and walked over to him, a feral grin on his face as he snapped Freed's head back by his hair._

"_I should just kill you…You seem to be an inspiration for that worthless cunt. Maybe if your dead she'll bow to me."_

"_If my wife is such a cunt and bitch, then why do you even want her? You should just let her go if you can't control her. Besides isn't that what all this is about? Control, ownership, pride? Just give up. Lucy will never bow to any man, but especially not you."_

_Freed could see the Duke's blood begin to boil and smirked at his small victory, even though he knew he'd pay for it in pain. And indeed he did. The duke stabbed Freed's arm by the elbow and dragged the blade down to the shackles that encased his wrist, an evil grin on his face and his eyes dark. Freed screamed when the blade pierced his sin, and ground his teeth as it was raked across his tender flesh. The duke then walked away from Freed without removing the knife from his arm and picked up a whip with a small blade at the tip of it._

"_If there is any man in this world that can control that bitch, it's me. Because you see… this goes beyond control, ownership, or pride. This goes right into debt and being paid what is due. I OWN that woman."_

"_She belongs to no one. Not you, not me, not her deceased father, no one."_

_The duke laughed like he was possessed and began to whip Freed repeatedly. Every strike causing long, shallow cuts over his bare torso and back. The torturous whipping continued until Freed passed out from a mix of pain and blood loss, the last thing he saw was the duke grinning like he had earned a victory._

"_I see your passing out…I hope this time it you don't wake back up. For both of our sakes little fairy."_

_Freed's eyes closed like they were full of led as the duke walked out. He didn't even realize when the servant came in to get him down and clean him up._

_~End Flashback~_

Freed angled Lucy so she was laying on the cabin bench and got up, taking his jacket and shirt off in the process. He was just about to grab a looser fitting set of clothes when he heard a gasp and turned around to see Wendy and Makarov behind him. Tears were in Wendy's eyes as she took in the sight of Freed's scars.

"Hello Master, Wendy."

"Hello Freed-sama. Master wanted me to come look at your injuries. Do you mind?"

Freed shook his head and sat down so it was easier for her to see.

"Go ahead, I told Lucy I would hunt you down to take a look at them anyway."

Wendy nodded and began to work on his injuries as he stared out the window, Makarov having left shortly after dropping Wendy off. After a few minutes of Wendy healing the injuries she could she spoke, her voice soft and full of worry.

"Freed-sama?"

"Hm?"

"I just wanted to let you now that I can't do anything more to help out. The injuries that weren't fully healed I was able to heal without scarring but…"

"But the ones that were already healed you can't do anything about right?"

Wendy nodded and looked at Lucy.

"Would you lie me to look Lucy-sama over as well?"

Freed shook his head.

"Not until she wakes up, but if you want you can stay here and keep me company while she naps. It's been a while since I've had much human interaction. That and for some reason you remind me a lot of Mika."

Wendy smiles and sat down next to Lucy.

"Okay!"

Freed smiled and the two began to talk, Wendy telling Freed about everything that was going on in Magnolia and how Mika was doing. After about an hour Lucy woke up and the three continued to chat until they reached Magnolia.

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter! Next chapter: Reunion.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 19!**

**REVIEW CORNER!**

**So I went and checked the reviews and got a pleasant surprise! One of my Favorite reviews had left not one, but thirteen reviews! I was so happy! So here's a personalized reply to them all Kurahieiritr JIO!**

**Chapter 3: Thanks! I always love to hear that your enjoying one of my storylines! As always your reviews mean a lot!**

**Chapter 4: I tried :3 Natsu can be dense but even he knows when to back off, don't worry though Natsu will get some love too!**

**Chapter 6: Exactly! However Freed and Lucy are also not the type of person to automatically assume that it is the father. So instead their research if focused on the group itself, don't worry though eventually Mika's father will be in the story.**

**Chapter 7: Thanks! I like to hear that there is a concept you find interesting. I have yet to figure out how I'm going to implement it into the story though… Ooops….**

**Chapter 8: I agree. As a mage both physical and mental training is a must!**

**Chapter 9: Yeah Erza doesn't take crud from anyone does she? As for Mika's sword…I don't write fighting scenes well ( as you can tell from LUTS) so I try to avoid them. Thereofre you may not see her actually USE her sword in the story unless I do a flashback. Gomen…**

**Chapter 10: It goes beyond making her feel at home to more of a point where they are trying to get Mika to realize that it IS her home and that they do care about her. Mika just went through a really dramatic experience and it's not easy for her.**

**Chapter 11: Hey you…and your obervantness… how did you know XD Theres actually a really interesting thing I'm going for later on in the story when Mika has to face her own demons. BUUUUUUTTTTT it's a surprise.**

**Chapter 14: WHOAH! Were chapters 12 &amp; 13 so awesome you couldn't stop to review?! Just kidding, though that WOULD be an ego boost lol. As for Duke Whinningham…Well…Let's just say he got what he deserved… Though I am planning on writing a one-shot into his mind. I May (once again MAY) turn it into a 'dairy' that he's keeping while incarcerated... haven't decided. As for Bosco's reaction, though it isn't heavily elaborated on (in later chapters) the Bosconian nobility didn't want to start a war with Fiore because they had not only elite mage teams but also ERA on their side. I might elaborate on it later.**

**Chapter 15: GOMEN! I'm so sorry to disappoint with the fight scenes.. I'm just not good at them. Though there will be flashbacks through the story and MAYBE a one-shot from either Makarov or Natsu's POV on the battle.**

**Chapter 16: once again GOMEN! I'm sorry but me and fight scenes are like… Natsu and Gray. It's a love-hate relationship. As for Mika it was a 50/50 choice between having Freed's dad watch her or have her on the battlefield with Makarov. I actually wrote her in BOTH places at one point in time and had to go back to edit. In the end a coin toss decided… corny I know but eh.**

**Chapter 17: Thankfully Lucy WASN'T raped by the Duke. I had thought about doing that but in the end decided that I would cry too much durring that flashback so instead I had Gajeel find and save her right BEFORE the Duke did so… Reasoning beign that soon Lucy and Freed will face another challenge.**

**Chapter 18: While everything you said is true, the Duke isn't really a Sadist per se. The way he was meant to be envisioned is as an Alpha Male type character who can't believe there is a beta female that can stand up to him and it enrages him. He takes that rage out on Freed through his 'torture sessions'. Freed and Lucy (unknowingly) cornered and alpha male personality when they got married, and his reaction is jut him lashing back out trying to get his superiority back. IM NOT DEFENDING HIM! But there's a little insight into his persona.**

**Now…**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 19: Reunion**

Freed and Lucy were sitting in their living room waiting for their communication lacrima to ring. They had arrived in Magnolia an hour before and had immediately contacted Lazare to let him know. Lazare had, in turn, told them that he was already enroute to Magnolia with Mika. Freed was sipping on some tea with a book in hand while Lucy was browsing a Sorcerer Weekly and tapping her foot anxiously. Suddenly the front door burst open and Freed had a lap full of Mika.

"DADDY! I missed you so much!"

The Mika jumped from his lap over to Lucy's.

"MOMMY! I missed you too!"

Lucy chuckled and wrapped her arms around the girl while Freed stood up and greeted his father.

"We missed you as well Mika. There wasn't a day that went by we didn't think about you."

Freed and Lazare walked into the living room, a smile on Lazare's face.

"Hello Lucy dear."

Lucy smiled at the older man she now saw as a father figure.

"Hello. I hope you two had a good trip!"

"Indeed…it was full of Mika jumping up and down like she had a sugar rush until she crashed half way the ride. She actually just woke up from her little nap when we departed the train."

Both Lucy and Freed chuckled, but their chuckling soon ended as a golden flash emanated throughout the room. A few seconds later a very livid Leo popped out. Mika immediately grabbed her grandfather's hand and led her upstairs, knowing that the lion spirit had some choice words to tell Lucy…mostly because Loke had told Mika such before she left the Foudre mansion. Loke stalked over to Lucy, his face red from anger, Freed was about to jump between them when Loke snatched Lucy up in a hug and started balling his eyes out. Freed blinked a couple of times while Loke attempted speech through his wailing.

"L-Lucy! HOW DARE YOU! You You You…YOU LEFT ME! Everyone else you took but not me!

"Awww Leo... I wanted you to protect Mika while we were gone. I only trusted you to do it."

Loke sniffled a little.

"You did?"

"Sure did!"

"Well… I guess I can forgive you then."

Lucy smiled and returned the lion spirits embrace before pulling away.

"You should go back, I'm sure Aries is missing you."

Loke nodded, his smug composure back.

"Sure thing Princess."

Loke vanished in a golden dazzle of light and Lucy chuckled before turning to go to the kitchen. It was their first night home in a month…she had to clean out the refrigerator.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter...GOMEN! Next chapter: Parties and Prison.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Half of this chapter will be with makaro, the other half of this chapter will be taking place where the Duke is. I wanted to give some insight into his character before he left the story forever!**

**Kurahieiritr JIO: When is the system NOT glitchy? As for a few people being through through doors…There MAY be a flashback or two in this chapter…just MAYBE ;) Just for you my good friend! Though as you and I both know… it's not going to be the greatest! (Actually let's go with the other side of the spectrum) But alas… I will find the type of scene I excel at! Just teasing! Now on to the special chapter just for you!**

**Chapter 20: Parties and Prison**

Makarov was sitting in his usual spot on the bar, Freed and Lucy's welcome back party already in full swing. All of the female guild members had crowded around Lucy while all of the male members had somehow convinced Freed to join their drinking game. Mika was downstairs with Romeo, Wendy, and Asuka. None of them wanting to play a drinking game with the adults, instead perferign to play pool and the other games downstairs. At some point Makarov spotted Charla, Lazare, and Lisanna retreating to the safety of the downstairs game room as well. Makarov figured that they didn't wish to be caught up in something as messy as a Fairy Tail drinking game. His eyes scanned his brats, the weary and old pupils coming to rest on the petite girl Natsu had brought back with him from Bosco. Now that she was bathed, properly fed, and well taken care of Makarov could see her true beauty. Her name was Natalie Monrou. Now that she was no longer under Duke Whinningham's "employment" she had come to wear her waist length lavender hair down in soft curls. She had high cheekbones, pale skin, and the most shocking green eyes Makarov had ever seen. She always little to no makeup. Mascara and a light pink lip gloss being the only additions on the days she did wear it. She about an inch shorter then Lucy, and not nearly and endowed. However, her proportions seemed to fit her perfectly. Her B cup breasts led to a small waist and then to slightly flared hips. The injuries on her wrists had been healed magnificently by Wendy, only a small two-centimeter-wide scar grazing a circle into her tender wrists. The girl had also changed from a maid's outfit, must t many of the male member's disappointment, to a pastel green sundress with lilac trim. Makarov watched her gracefully spin and twirl around the guild members, serving drinks with both elegance and grace, while also managing to stay out of everyone's way. He sighed and thought back to the battle he had led against Duke Whinningham, would this gentle, tender girl be here if he had done things differently? No probably not. Makarov remembered the state the girl was in when Natsu introduced her to him.

~_Flashback, Whinningham mansion court _~

_It was less than thirty seconds ago that Makarov had been called over by Natsu, yet what caught his attention was the state of the girl in his arms. Her lavender hair was escaping from the intricate up-do she had it in, her arms and legs looking like flesh stretched over bone with a small about of muscle around the bones to keep her upright. Her wrists were red, bleeding, and infected from the shackles that had obviously been encased around her wrists for a very long time. The maid's outfit she was wearing (which should have been nearly form fitting) was resting loosely against her skin. Looking closer Makarov could see that the girl had cuts and bruises everywhere. He had been speaking mechanically as he took in her appearance, but he did gather that the girl would be under Fairy Tail's protection from then on. After Natsu's expalination of everything Makarov smiled and held out a hand._

"_That's wonderful! Come my dear let me introduce you to our sweet little Wendy. She'll be excited to have a girl to talk to, seeming that Yukino is very quiet and Cana's conversation is much to mature for the girl."_

_Natalie, that was her name yes, reluctantly took his hand as Makarov led her away. Natsu was grinning like a fool._

"_Yeah Cana can say some weird stuff!"_

_Natalie giggled a little and Makarov was happy to see her bonding well with Natsu. "_Maybe…Just maybe..." _The older man thought to himself. When Wendy finally came into view he could tell the instant demeanor change in the girl, it was as if she had finally relaxed._

"_Wendy my dear, come here please."_

_Wendy smiled when she saw the lavender haired girl and skipped over, her smile brightening the area around her as if she had taken a page out of Lucy's book. When she finally got to them Wendy held out a hand._

"_Hiya! I'm Wendy. I'm Twenty-five years old and I use sky dragon slayer magic."_

"_Hi Wendy. I'm Natalie. I'm twenty-eight years old and I don't have any magic."_

"_You have really pretty hair Ms. Natalie."_

_Wendy smiled, but Makarov could tell she caught a glimpse of the girl's wrists when her eyes drifted to Makarovs._

"_Ms. Natalie do you mind if I look at your wrists? They look infected. I'm a healer so…"_

_Natalie looked down._

"_They are, but it's no use, not unless the shackles come off."_

_Wendy smiled again and turned in the direction of Gajeel._

"_Gajeel-kun! Can you come help me with something?"_

_Gajeel was there in a flash and Wendy explained what needed to be done. With a smirk Gajeel turned his finger into a key and began to gently fiddle with the shackles until they fell to the ground with a satisfying _thud. _Wendy immediately began to heal the girl's wrists with He and Gajeel walked back towards the main group._

~_End Flashback _~

With the thought of Gajeel and Wendy on his mind he thought a little further back to the only real battle they had to get past.

~_Flashback_~

_Makarov was standing in the middle of the field, dead bodies lying all around him while several others here simply incapacitated. The air reeked of blood and the grass shone with it. His brats and the other legal guilds all incapacitated their opponents without killing them, however the Fiorian Army and the Rune Knights were not as kind, nor as clean. There were legs, arms, organs, and even heads sprawled out around them in a nightmarish scene. He looked to his left and saw what he never thought he would. Gajeel was holding Wendy as she screeched her pain and hurt at so many lives being lost, his large hand shielding her eyes from taking in any more of the sight. He shot a worried look Makarov's way and the older man nodded slowly as Gajeel stood up, picking Wendy up in the process, and caring her away from the stench of blood._

_Makarov felt guilt rip into is very heart. What was he thinking bringing Wendy? Yes, she was an amazing healer and a very talented warrior as well, but she was still a child and this was war. He had brought an innocent child into a bloody and defiling war. Yes, she had saved many lives, but the sight today would haunt her for the rest of her life, and it was all because of him. How could one of his age be so…blind to reality. Makarov took another look around and sighed, using his earth magic too gently burry all of the body's and their blood. It was the least he could do for the girl who had seen so much death in a single day. No... not even a day…a single hour._

~_End Flashback_~

Makarov blinked away the tears that were forming in his eyes. It had been almost a month since that day, all of it spend on a train. He could tell, if he looked closely, that the memories still haunted Wendy. He could see the fear and pain in her eyes, the memories of blood and limb and guts sprawled all around her. He lifted his beer to his lips and took a deep swig. "_I'll have Polyuscia talk to Wendy. They've always been close."_

~ ERA Prisons. Duke Whinningham's cell ~

The Duke had somehow found himself in a mage's prison, though he himself was not a mage. However, he had to admit that the solitude WAS nice. He laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Thought began to race through his head. _"I was a stupid fool, I should have let my pride suffer and let the stupid girl go. Now I'm going to be locked up for life, I've lost my wealth, I know those stupid bitches will testify that I raped and beat them…but hell they were SLAVES in a land that allowed slavery. They were my property just like that little whore should have been." _He sighed and thought about how things had ended up this way. His memories brought him back, way back, to when he was still a child.

~_Flashback, a church _~

_His mother was a beautiful woman, but even her beauty had not made the picturesque scene that had been her funeral any easier. Her eyes were closed and she looked to be simply sleeping. Her long, dark curls resting gently on the red silk pillow of the coffin, her pale skin resting softly in the dress that would be her last. The dark crimson dress clung to her shoulders before revealing her soft bosoms with its plunging neckline. Her slightly parted lips were painted a bright red while soft whites and greys were lightly powdered on her lids, a light line of eyeliner and mascara finishing the look. A silver and ruby pendant laid softly on her neck while a simply silver and ruby circlet rested on her head. On her left ring finger was the silver, diamond, and ruby wedding ring she never parted with. Her fingers gently intertwined with each other, the delicate nails painted with a red French tip, a thin black line at the base of the red. Red and while rose pedals laid gently on the red silk of the coffin's cloth._

_He looked at her for a very long time, the feeling of a hand on his shoulder being the only other thing that broke past the mental barriers he had placed on his senses. Too soon the white and gold lid of the coffin was closed and everyone was headed to the burial grounds. He looked up and cursed the sun. It filled the world with too much light on such a sad and dark day. He watched in silence as the pure coffin was laid in the filthy earth. He cursed the earth for being allowed to eternally embrace her. He didn't move and inch until he was forced, no tears falling down his face despite the fact he lost his mother._

_Slowly time began to pass. Minutes turned to hours, hours to days, days to months, months to years. With each passing day his heart grew colder despite his father attempting to get closer to him. He knew that one day his father would also leave him, and then he would be alone. As if in sync with those thought time once again sped up, and years passed by like seconds. Too soon his prediction came true, his father's hand grasping his as he spoke his last words._

"_This company has always been yours my son, but one day you will want to share it with another. When that time comes fight for every single second because you never know when it will all be gone. I love you son."_

_And then just like that, his father's last breath passed his lips. Time seemed to blur past him even faster, that is until he met her. She was still young at the time, but her very presence was as bright as the blinding sun was on the day he said good bye to his mother. Unlike the sun of that day, which felt as if it had stolen every ounce of warmth in his heart, the light she gave off made him feel once more. He wanted her. He wanted to share his company and everything he had with her, and just like his father told him he fought. He fought with everything he had to get the contract that would make her his. She was his light._

~_End Flashback_~

The Duke closed his eyes as a single tear fell down his cheek. She was supposed to be his light. He had fought for every second with a vengeance just as his father told him to. So why did things end up like this? He felt more like a prisoner of his own mind then the prisoner of war he actually was. He rested an arm over his eyes as tears continued to stream down his face. He was alone…he no longer liked the solitude.

**A/N: OMG that last flashback had me giving the feels! I hoep you liked!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello my Lovlies! This wil be the last chapter for this arc. Chapters 22-25 will be short 'Extras'.**

**Chapter 21: Watching From the Shadows**

The day after the Fairy Tail party Lazare left Magnolia to return to the Foudre Estate. Currently the family was standing in front of the train station, waiting for the loud speaker to announce it was time for Lazare to board the train. Mika was at the guild, socializing with Romeo and Wendy. Lucy and Freed were talking with Lazare.

"Oh.. By the way. I'll be mailing over some documents that I need you to look over Freed. They have to do with addign Mika into the inhertiance of the Estate just incase anything happens to you two."

"I'll keep an eye out. It would be wise to have her left something in case me and Lucy are injured or killed on a mission. I also need to make sure that there is documents trasfering guardianship to you and mother in that same circumstance."

Lazare nodded and Lucy tapped her chin as she spoke.

"Yeah, if anything were to happen to us I don't want to be unprepared. Not like last time. I'm just greatful that Princess Hisui gave you temporary guardianship. I would have hated for her to have been placed in foster care for that month when there was family."

Both Freed and Lazare nodded sadly. Lucy looking at the ground as she thought about it. After a couple of seconds the loud speaker called for boarding. Lazare smiled lightly and waved as he turned and boarded the train.

"Come visit soon you two, and bring my sweet grand daughter along too."

Freed and Lucy smiled with a gentle wave as they watched him board the train. Once he was out of sight the duo left the station and headed to the guild hall. It took them about ten minutes to walk from the station to the guild hall. The two were just about to enter the property when they saw a cloaked figure looking in one of the windows. They both stopped, Freed restign a hand on his rapier while Lucy had a hand on her keys. Freed spoke, his voice clear and demanding authority.

"Can we help you?"

The cloaked figure stiffened and turned just enough for Freed to see a wicked grin before they ran off. Freed looked into the window the figure was and saw Mika sitting in it's direct line of sight. Wendy, Carla, and Romeo sitting around her. Freed narrowed his eyes and rushed inside, Lucy close on his heels. Everyone in the guild stilled and looked at the doors that were just snapped open. Freed looked around for Makarov, and when he didn't see him began to head upstairs to the offices. Lucy frowned and followed her husband upstairs, Laxus followed the two mages concerned. Soon everyone returned to what they were doing.

Makarov was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when Freed burst into his office, Lucy and Laxus close on his heels. Makarov looked up with a confused look as Laxus sat in the leather recliner and Lucy stood next to Freed.

"Freed, this is quite unlike you. What's wrong?"

"There was a cloaked figure staring into the guild, directly at my daughter. When I asked how I could help them they ran off as if they did not belong there. I think it may be a sign of antoher attempt to take Mika back to her biological father."

Makarov frowned at hearing this and looked at the group in front of him. Laxus had visibly stiffened, tears were threatening to fall from Lucy's eyes, and anger was clear in Freed's eyes. Makarov sighed and pushed his papers to the side. It was a difficult and sensative situation.

"This is indeed troublesome. Laxus my boy, what do you think we should do?"

Makarov smiled when Laxus looked at him wish shock, he could tell that he was goign through several different options in his head.

"Well our main priority is Mika's safety, however that will be as simple as having the Raijinshuu stay over at Freed and Lucy's. We also don't know who her father is, that should also be a main priority. From the last attack it's obvious that whoever is after Mika is at minimum an upperclassmen, maybe even a noble. We need some sort of power play so we can investigate the rich and famous, maybe even get Levy to research the nobles and upperclassmen to see if there is any similiarities between them and what we know of the girl's father."

Makarov nodded adn rapped his fingers on his desk thinking.

"Indeed, Freed is there anything your father may be able to do?"

Freed's eyebrows furrowed as he thought.

"He may be able to organise a party where we would be in close quarters with many nobles."

Makarov nodded and pulled out a communication lacrima dailing Freed's father. The green haired man picked up the lacrima with a smile.

"Makarov! It's good to see you old friend."

"Lazare, great to see you again. I have some things to discuss with you."

Lazare's demenor slowly turned from happy to sour as Makarov and Freed told him everything. It then began to rise again when Laxus stated his plan.

"Hm.. I think it may work. I'll plan the gathering for one month from today. All of the Nobles and upperclassmen would have enough time to prepare and travel. I will also open it to the guilds. It will be a party for the safe return of Freed and Lucy."

"Indeed. I'l send formal invitatios to the guild masters of Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, and Mermaid Heel. Freed and Lucy, you two explain to Mika what's going on and get ready to leave for the Foudre estate. Laxus get your team ready, and anyone else who would act appropriately at a party like this. Especially Mirajane, Erza, and Wendy."

Laxus nodded and left the room to do what he was told, Freed and Lucy following close behind. Makarov and Lazare continued to talk while the trio left the room, the soft click of the door cutting Freed and Lucy off from the conversation. Laxus was already long gone so the duo went to go find their daughter. Mika was still sitting with Wendy and Romeo, a smile on her face. They approached the table calmly, a soft smile on their faces.

"Mika my dear, it's time to go home. We have some things to talk about."

Mika looked up at her father and nodded. She then stood and gave her two companions a hug before weaving her arms in Freed and Lucy's.

"So mama, papa, whats so important?"

Lucy smiled and laughed lightly.

"Whats so important is the fact we have to pack. Your grandfather is holding a party in our honor, all of the guilds and nobles will be ther so we have to go get ready. Even uncle Laxus is coming."

Mika's face lit up.

"Really?! Unlce Laxus is coming! What about auntie Mira?"

Freed was the one to answer his daughter.

"She's coming as well as your Aunt Erza."

Mika smiled even brighter and began to run home.

"Come on mama, papa! We have to get ready!"

Freed and Lucy continued down the road, completely oblivious to the dark entity that was watchign from the shadows. The figure chuckled and looked at the family with envy and hate. _"Soon I wil not only fulfil the job I was hired to do, but extract my own pleasure from it as well. Watch out little Fairies, because soon I will rip off your wings."_

**A/N: And thats it for this chapter. Next chapter: It Wont Fit!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: (Short story) Pregnant?! WHY!**

Lucy and Freed had some long awaited alone time since Mika was off training with Jellal and Erza. They were sitting on the couch drinking tea and cuddling to the sound of crackling fireplace and Christmas music. Their conversation lazy and relaxed, that is until Lucy brought up the scariest topic ever.

"So, Freed I was wondering…"

"What's on your mind?"

"What do you think about having a baby?"

Freed lightly chocked on his tea and looked at Lucy, blinking slowly at the question.

"Uhhh…"

Lucy scrambled to recover.

"I mean not right away or anything! I was just chit chatting with the girls and Mira let it slip she was expecting and I was sort of like 'wow that's awesome I bet tis going to be so cute' and then I totally went baby crazy and like started imagine what our baby would look like if we ever had one and…"

Freed cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth.

"Lucy, breathe…I'm not against the idea of a baby I was just caught off guard is all."

He lowered his hand and Lucy took a deep breath, then it hit him.

"Wait...WHO did you say was pregnant?"

"Mirajane."

Freed sweat dropped and chuckled a little.

"Does Laxus know?"

"Not yet, I think she mentioned telling him either tonight or tomorrow."

Freed then burst out laughing, holding his sides as tightly as needed to stop the pain he knew would show up if he kept laughing…but he couldn't stop!

"I hope, I truly hope with everything I have Lucy, that those two have a set of twin girls."

Lucy raised an eyebrow in question, waiting for Freed to elaborate.

"You see Lucy, Laxus was complaining when they watched Mika because he couldn't tell her no, no matter how hard he tried. That and twins runs in both Mirajane's and Laxus' bloodlines. So they had been attempting to avoid getting her pregnant."

"Okay its still going over my head…"

"It would be natures perfect revenge; how could Laxus ever say no to not one, not two, but three girls? He can barely handle babysitting with Mira, if that happens then he'd have to LIVE with three women conspiring against him."

Lucy chuckled and patted his knee.

"You know, just for saying that karma might bless you with twin girls instead."

Freed shrugged.

"I'd be fine with that. To be honest I'm more scared of having twin boys."

"How come?"

Freed just smiled and held Lucy close.

"Because I remember all the torture me and my brother put our parents through when we were kids. I would probably pull out all my hair. But if all I have to deal with is having to go shopping and periods…well I think that's the golden ticket right there. I get to see four lovely women dress up and only have to hide once a month."

Lucy lightly elbowed Freed and rolled her eyes.

"So, basically your saying money and a lock on your study door and you'd be fine?"

"Yep, because I'd be surrounded by the most amazing wife and daughters a man could ask for. Besides its easier for me to shop for a little girl then a little boy."

"How come?"

"Mom took me when she went shopping for my little sisters clothes so me and my brother didn't put our father in an early grave."

"Were you really that bad of a child?"

Freed smiled and sipped his tea not answering the question.

"Freed…"

"Yes?"

"Answer the question."

"Not at all my dear…I was the epitome of perfect young heir."

Lucy glared at him with her 'don't give me that bull' look.

"When in public."

Lucy sighed, and evil idea blossoming.

"It's okay I'll just ask mother later."

Freed chuckled, the sound filling her ears with warmth.

"Afterwards you'll pray for girls as well."

The couple continued to laugh and chit chat about their childhood until they fell asleep in each other's arms. By the time Mika got home the fire had burned down to an ember and the smell of peppermint filled the air from the disguarded tea. The little girl smiled and covered her parents with a blanket and left the small note Laxus had handed her on the table. Printed messily on the white paper was two words:

_"__Pregnant?! WHY!"_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Mika's Surprise…Disaster**

Mika sat at home, Jellal and Erza 'babysitting' her. Or at least that's what her parents thought. The truth of the matter though was Mika had enlisted the help of Jellal and Erza to set up a surprise for Freed and Lucy. She knew that both of them had been through a lot so she wanted to do something nice. Her parents had gone on a short one day mission and were due back that evening. So, the mystery questions is…what did the little girl have planned? She was going to bake her parents a cake! Simple, right? Wrong! Her, Jellal, and Erza were on their sixth attempt to make a simple strawberry cake. To top it off the kitchen was a wreck! Mika sighed and rested her elbows on the flour covered counter. Jellal walked over to her and mimicked her position.

"Well kiddo…this seems to be a lot harder than we thought huh?"

"Tell me about it! First, we forget to turn the oven on, then we burn one, then we make one literally explode, then we use salt instead of sugar, then we use powdered sugar instead of flour, then we use a pan with holes, then we use glitter instead of sprinkles, then we FINALLY get one made and I drop it!"

"Hey in my defense with the glitter thing, who puts glitter in the same cabinet as sprinkles?"

"Mom does."

"I mean other than her."

"Auntie Mira."

"Mira's an oddball to start with, I mean a normal person."

"Well you literally just excluded everyone I know from my options."

"Huh?"

"Who in our guild can be placed in the normal category?"

"Touché."

"So, what do we do now? Erza fainted when I dropped the last cake, were out of eggs, milk, and flour. Oh, let's not mention mom and dad will be home in an hour."

"WHAT?! Oh shit, if your parents see the kitchen like this me and Erza are worse then dead…"

"Yeah, imagine what they'd do to me!"

"You'd be in the clear kid, me and Erza are supposed to be quote un quote 'watching' you."

"Touché. Well we better start cleaning then."

Suddenly Virgo popped up out of nowhere and the duo jumped screaming, causing the knocked out Erza to wake up. Mika was the first to recover and quickly spoke.

"Virgo! Please don't tell mom okay? And can you maybe, I don't know stall her for another hour or so too? PLEASE!"

Virgo blinked a couple times and took in the scene in front of her.

"Miss Mika, I do not believe another hour would assist your situation in any way. However I can return to assist you."

"Really Virgo? You mean it?"

"Yes, Miss Mika. I personally do not want to see Hime snap. The mission sis not go as planned."

"Uh oh…"

Virgo smiled and vanished, quickly reappearing. The three mages and one spirit quickly began the long process of cleaning the kitchen. They worked without stopping for a second. Flour coated the counters and walls, broken eggs were mixing with various powders on the floor and their footsteps making it into a weird dough like mush, and sugar was crystalizing in the grout lines. The more they cleaned the worse it seemed to get. Cleaning supplies mixing with the baking powder and baking soda causing a froth, smearing a weird pasty residue where ever they scrubbed. Sticky sugar remnants covering their shoes and clothes and being respreads every time they stepped. After forty-five minutes the four busy bodies stopped to look at their work and all color left their faces. Mika stood perfectly still as she looked at the weird substances everywhere, blinking slowly. They were about to get back to the grind when the front door opened. Everyone, including Virgo froze, their heads turning in a very animated robotic interval like style to look at the offending door. After a few agonizing milliseconds, a laughing Freed and Lucy walked through the door and made eye contact with the four people in the kitchen. Virgo bowed and vanished, leaving the poor mages to their fate. Freed and Lucy slowly walked to the kitchen as they smiled.

"Hey guys! How was everything while we were gone?"

The three mages remained frozen, hoping that if they didn't move Lucy and Freed would simply vanish. Too soon Lucy and Freed reached the kitchen and gasped, Jellal spreading is arms out in a defensive manner as if to shield as much of the disaster as possible from their eyes.

"WAIT! I can explain!"

Lucy tapped her foot lightly three time and looked at Mika.

"Oh, well please do Jellal."

"Well uh. You see there was this mage, and he um broke into the house and had this weird baking ingredients magic. And we had to fight him you see, but after like five minutes of throwing poison flour and egg rockets at us he just randomly stopped and ran out the door yelling about burnt cakes."

Lucy blinked a couple times trying to process what was said.

"A baking mage broke into the house and attacked you with flour and eggs…"

Jellal just nodded and swallowed, hoping it was unbelievable enough to be believable.

"Uh huh... Mika... come here."

The little girl swallowed and stepped forward.

"Yes momma?"

"I want you to say what's really going on."

"Well you see momma, Jellal here was...uh."

Lucy raised an eyebrow as the little girl spun around really fast, the entire family and Erza all of a sudden wearing wide grins as Virgo reappeared.

"Horribly pranked by us!"

Jellal blinked a few times and then his jaw dropped and he looked to Erza.

"You too?"

Erza nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"This is pay back for pretending to be engaged."

Jellal blinked a few more times the statement slowly registering.

"BUT THAT WAS YEARS AGO!"

"Maybe so, but that excuse you made about baker mages was worth it."

Everyone laughed and Virgo quickly helped Lucy clean the kitchen. Jellal pouted all the way through his shower and dinner while everyone else recounted everything that happened that night, from the fake mission to the solution used to make everything worse. Eventually a strawberry cake was made and Jellal got the first piece. After cake Erza went up to Jellal and smiled.

"Mika came up with the idea… so I guess you could say it was her Suprisign disaster."

Jellal grunted.

"That little brat."


End file.
